


Two Australians in Shetland - Part 4 - Hope is not Lost

by chrislouise



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrislouise/pseuds/chrislouise
Summary: So how do things stand?  Jimmy isn't contacting Caprice because he thinks she's not talking to him.  Caprice isn't contacting Jimmy because she thinks he's still with Asha.  When she finally finds out that Asha and Jimmy have broken up, she goes to see him, only to find there is a new obstacle:ALICE BROOKS!!!!Has Caprice got what it takes to win Jimmy's heart?"Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."(Save the Best for Last, Vanessa Williams)





	1. The Halloween Music Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This part will be an amalgamation of the TV Series 4 and 5. To get things moving. Events from both series will overlap each other. Chris and Alice Brooks arrive in Shetland at the same time that Thomas Malone is released from prison. So there will be the cases from both series going on . The police are going to be pret-ty busy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice, Jermaine and their friends are at the Music festival, and later have drinks for Caprice's birthday. Caprice meets a couple whom she thinks are very nice. Little does she know what impact this couple will have on her later on. ESPECIALLY THE WIFE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Series 4 I gather the music festival is in fact the one held each May. That is what I found on the Net. But the one in the story is for Halloween, to coincide with where we are up to with Caprice's story. Her birthday and the beginning of November.

Dear Alex  
What a big day to lift my spirits. I thought I would have another slightly sad birthday, two in a row. Well it was slightly sad, but the day turned out well. Last year I was still grieving for my man on my birthday. I’m doing it on this – but a different man and one who’s alive.

Well anyway, my friends kept me going. First there was the music festival to mark Halloween, then drinks with the oldies. I’m an oldie but I could dance as well as the young ones at the festival, much to Jermaine’s angst.

Craig picked us up in town, then drove to pick up Freya. She was wondering if it would be as big as the main one in May, where anyone who’s anyone in Shetland will be there. We were expecting to see another artist, one of Freya’s former students, Jo Halley. I’ve met Jo at a few exhibitions of Freya’s and other art functions. She is in her twenties, and deaf but can read lips. She does more painting than sculptures like Freya does. She was coming to the festival with her friend Sally and would meet up with us there.

Some news we heard on the radio en route. Someone who had been accused of a murder 23 years ago, and has been acquitted and released. Lack of evidence I think. So sad, I wonder how that guy is feeling, prison must have affected his mind. Of course I thought of Lena. Both Jermaine and I have had to come to terms with the fact that she was guilty.

We arrived. Before we got in I could hear the fiddles and the laughter of people. Hope they weren’t too drunk, it was only mid-morning. And I couldn’t drink too much because I had my friends in the evening.

We saw Duncan at a distance, jigging on the spot to the music. Mary was with him, so relief that those two have finally sorted things and can be a proper couple. Jo and Sally also had Sally’s boyfriend with them. They were heading in a different direction to us, so Jo said she would catch up with us later, and look at the clothes stalls with us. I told Freya she should have set up a jewellery stall but she wanted a day off. She will be doing it for the St Andrews fair as she does each year.  
I saw Sandy. I came up to him while Craig took Jermaine to dance with the band. She kept making threats that I was not to dance or she would be embarrassed. Doesn’t she know I’ve had more practice than the young? Unfortunately Sandy has broken up with Jenny, various complicated things he said, didn’t go into details. He is feeling alright but misses the children. He did form a good attachment with them.

He was talking to an old friend of his called Kate Kilmuir. Sandy was off-duty, but a policeman always has to keep his wits about him. When someone who had already had too much to drink started to swear and knock things over, Sandy had to go and remove him from the grounds. Then Kate and I walked together and got chatting.  
Kate works for a charity. She is a single mum, with a daughter called Molly who is Jermaine’s age. Molly was wandering somewhere in the fair with her mates. Kate said Jermaine would probably know her by sight from school. Molly also attends Brae.

As it happens, the victim of this murder we heard of on the radio, that is the one 23 years ago, was Kate’s twin sister Lizzie. I mentioned about the accused, Thomas, being released. Kate commented that she always had a gut feeling that he was innocent. I asked why she hadn’t said anything at the time he was first arrested. She didn’t have any evidence to say either way, but she has pondered over it all this time, and wondered if she could have said something to save Thomas. But what, she doesn’t know. It can be confusing if gut feeling is all you can rely on. She wants to get in touch with Thomas, and make up time. She sounds like a good woman.  
We walked past the dancing area, just below the stage of performers. Jermaine and Craig were still there. I pointed her out to Kate. Kate asked if Craig is Jermaine’s boyfriend. I replied that he was a little old for her, but later maybe........

Kate could see I wanted to dance so beckoned me to go there. Of course Jermaine protested. As always when I ask her doesn’t she like older people dancing, she says, “Yes I do, I just don’t like you dancing, Mum.” Others shook their heads and started beckoning me on, “Go on Caprice, show the young ones how it’s done.”  
I was soon in amongst all the dancers, felt a bit blushed when they stood back to give me the spotlight, including one dancer who looked professional in a tartan skirt and beret. I was starting to feel a bit nervous and was looking for a dance partner. Was I to have a young one. But there was an older man who stepped in and gave me a dance similar to a military two-step.

Oh I still have my moments. While dancing I thought I saw from the corner of my eye someone in the distance, just outside the fence looking in – someone with reddy-blond hair and a big black coat. Why would he want to watch me? He has Asha.

I was exhausted at the end. I thought I might faint or fall over, but managed to keep standing. The professional dancer gave me a seat and even mopped my brow with a towel. I said it wasn’t necessary, but even so I was feeling a hot sweat that was different to what I’ve had before. Not just sweat from vigorous exercise.  
I sat for a few minutes before heading off to the clothing stalls with Freya and Jo. Kate tagged along too. As we left, the band started to play their next piece, and I noticed Duncan fall over as he tried to dance. I don’t know if he’d drunk a little or it was just his own clumsiness. We couldn’t help giggling. We wondered if we should go to help him up, but Mary was there.

Just before we were ready to leave, we sat on the grass for a breather and found Jermaine and Craig. Jermaine had to bring her ipad along, and as usual was looking at it, instead of drinking in the beautiful Celtic atmosphere. I was sitting talking to Jo, when Jermaine gasped, “I’ve had an email from Cassie!”

“Good,” I said. “How is she? Settled in Brazil ok? I hope she’s coping with the heat.”

“She’s leaving Brazil,” said Jermaine. We all sat up stunned, as she went on, “Edison’s left her for someone else.”

I think we were all talking together. Even Jo. “How can this be?” “She’s barely got there.” “She gave up everything here to go there. Can’t he appreciate that?”  
She was on a net terminal at Sao Paolo Airport, and was about to embark on the plane home. She will contact Jimmy when she gets closer to Scotland.

Another love affair gone wrong. Must be something in the air. I’m not alone. The ironic thing is that Mary and Duncan are working out.

We left mid-afternoon, so I could rest before the birthday drinks. Also Craig had a shift. Due to this and being the designated driver, he was careful with how much he drank. I asked him if he had spoken to Sandy. He had just waved at a distance. Jo stayed back with Sally.

As we walked towards Craig’s car, there was a couple on their way to the festival. Someone Freya knew. “CHRISTOPHER BROOKS!” she exclaimed. Seeing it was a couple more our age group, Craig and Jermaine said a quick hello and went ahead to the car.

Freya started chatting with the couple, asking what they were doing back in Shetland. Christopher is tall and dark, rugged lumberjack look, which isn’t surprising as he is a builder-carpenter, very much into the property development business like Duncan. Turns out he’s a friend of Duncan’s. He built Freya’s workshop when he was in Shetland briefly – he and his wife Alice have been back and forth from Shetland - before heading off to do some trekking in Africa. I mentioned how you used to trek in Africa and South America when you were young.

Alice is average height with shoulder-length brown hair and deep grey-blue eyes. She works in a refuge office, and helps families in hard situations find shelter. Such an admirable job! She was actually born and educated in Lerwick. Though they have been in Shetland off and on, and also in Glasgow, they have spent the last few years in Aberdeen. For now they will settle in Shetland, where Alice knows people and Chris is finding good business in the building industry, plus finding odd handyman jobs. 

I suggested to Freya that she should spend the night with us, as she won’t want to drive a long distance at night after a long day. Plus it meant she could have a few more drinks. Craig waited for her to grab her overnight gear then dropped us off in the city. 

I had asked Jermaine if she still wanted to trick or treat this year. She and Sarah would only do it if Annabel wanted to. This year they just walked around the neighbourhood, where we could see them. Looking up at the house that was once the Hunters’, I noticed it had its light on, which meant trick or treating was welcome. I can’t remember if the Hunters welcomed it. Duncan himself looks like a ghoul anyway.

The usual crowd was over for drinks. Quiet and peaceful, but of course deep down I wish someone was here. I did have his colleague. Tosh said she wouldn’t miss my birthday for the world. But of course we talked of other things. She doesn’t want to hurt me by mentioning Jimmy, and it’s not her place to talk about her boss’s personal life. 

She seems to hang in there. She keeps working to get her mind off her ordeal. She was even considering going back to Glasgow, try to stand on her own two feet in the Big Bad City. I don’t know what that would have achieved. I am glad she has decided to stay here, with the friends who know and love her.

So, with a yawn, I’ll sign off this email, Alex.  
Love Caprice.


	2. Sally' Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is talking to Caprice about Edison in a coffee shop,when Freya rings and tells them about Sally's murder. News on the TV also tells of the discovery of another murder victim's body parts.

Dear Alex

Cassie is back. I had coffee with her in town while Jermaine was at drama school. She is very quiet and withdrawn , trying to keep everything together. Her bambi eyes look so lost. I told her to take one day at a time, one things that I have been doing. So easy to tell someone else to do it. 

She had a photo of Edison’s new girlfriend on her phone. I told her to erase it asap, get it out of mind, out of sight. The girl had light brown skin, and masses of long thick wavy hair. I asked if she was a native Brazilian. She is, a daughter of one of Edison’s father’s business associates. They met at a work party in Sao Paolo, that Cassie also attended. Edison appeared to be spending a lot of time with this girl at the party, then suddenly the next day Cassie was asked to leave.

I wonder if Edison was encouraged to get together with this other girl because of who she is. The children of big businessmen getting together, like the union of empires. Who was Cassie, an ordinary girl he met in Scotland. Yes, a kick in the guts for her. And knowing what she gave up to follow him to Brazil. I’d like to beat up the lot of them.

The brown skin and flowing black hair, I blurted out, “She looks like Asha!" Oh trust me to mention Asha. I try not to, I want to ask Cassie about herself, but I guess the topic will come up. However, Cassie doesn’t know what is happening with Asha. She hasn’t seen her, so she isn’t currently in Shetland. And Cassie has been too wrapped up in her own romantic problem to ask her father. 

I then commented, “Well Asha lives in Glasgow, so I guess it would be a long-distance affair.” I wonder if Jimmy would move to Glasgow to be with her. If he did I wouldn’t have to worry about facing him. Like Cassie doesn’t have to worry about facing Edison. But what if Asha decides to move here? 

As for Cassie herself, she is intending to go back to Glasgow Uni, but wants to do something here before she goes back, get back to her normal self. She said charity work, something that will help her trust people again. Duncan had found an ad of a seal sanctuary in the local rag, looking for volunteers for a temporary period. She was to go there this afternoon. She had brought her bicycle into the city and would ride it there. 

Our conversation turned to another topic when we saw an article on the TV in the corner of the coffee shop’s ceiling, talking of the body of a girl in a lime kiln amongst the cliffs. Not far from where the music festival had been! Cassie had already vaguely heard of it, no doubt Jimmy will be involved in solving the crime.  
It was then that I received a phone call from Freya. I was meant to meet up with her in the afternoon as I do most Saturdays. But she couldn’t today. More shocking news, I’m afraid. Jo was with her. The girl whose body was found in the kiln – it was Sally! She had been strangled and her body thrown in. Jo is beside herself, as we can imagine. And there is Sally’s boyfriend Alan as well, he would be coping with the grief. Freya will stay with Jo today.

Cassie gasped, as she knew Sally. I guess in Shetland, like in Adelaide but even more so, someone will know someone who knows someone. Sally was a few years ahead of her at school, but Sally’s father was also a detective before he retired. He had worked with Jimmy on a few cases. Also interesting , Sally’s father was the policeman who convicted Thomas Malone. It won’t be hard to guess that people might point the finger at Thomas. Just like people pointed the finger at Magnus for the murder of that girl Katherine on the beach. Just because he’s different.

Surely any intelligent person could see that what appears the most obvious isn’t always what’s true. Thomas has been in jail and wouldn’t know Sally. What grudge would he have against her? If he were vengeful he would go for her father, not her.

Just as we were getting up to pay for the coffees, another article appeared on TV. One of the most revolting crimes one could imagine. Chopped up body parts found on one of the beaches! All put together, same DNA, forensics managed to work out what the poor man would have looked like. A young man in his 20’s, African. Certainly another case that Jimmy’s team will have to follow up.

As for Thomas, sure enough, as we were leaving the coffee shop we some young teens jeer at a guy with a big beard walking past. I thought I heard some of them call out “Murderer!” I worked out the guy was Thomas, from Kate’s description. I vaguely recognised one of the teens as Molly. I wanted to call out to them to leave him alone, but Thomas ignored them and went off on his way.

Still, what those kids did was harassment. As Cassie went to get her bike, I told her to tell her father about this. If I spoke to them they would probably call me a silly old Aussie bag, but someone of real authority like a cop might put them in their place. 

Till next time Alex.

Love Caprice.


	3. Work at the Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine and Sarah do Genius Hour at the Seal Sanctuary.

Dear Marie

Is Genius Hour world-wide? You recall we did it two years ago at school back in Australia, and now we are asked to do it at school here. Remember how we wrote up a presentation about pollution and brought in crates. With the crates we asked the little kids to put different types of rubbish, normal and recycling, into the different crates. Sarah and I had to think of what to do, when Cassie came over and gave us the greatest idea.

She has been doing some voluntary work at a seal sanctuary until she goes back to Uni. She wanted to do something to get her mind off Edison. Mum is always trying to do things to get her mind off Jimmy. And Alan, whose mum owns the place, could do with extra volunteers to get his mind off Sally. Yes, very upsetting! Turns out the guy who works at the place is the boyfriend of Jo’s friend who got killed.

Cassie rides her bike to the place. She insisted we do the same. I guess another environmentally friendly thing to do, use transport that doesn’t require petrol. Mum has been nagging me to make use of my bike ever since we bought it. So that is what we have done for the last week.

We have been helping with feeding the seals, cleaning their pools of any rubbish and excess seaweed, going through pamphlets and other paperwork and throwing out anything old. Mum would call it good old-fashioned paperwork, but Cassie keeps telling Alan he should put things on the computer.

We met Alan’s mum Donna. She seems a nice enough lady, widowed like Mum. I don’t think she has a man in her life but a couple of times Sally’s father came to visit. I could see they are good friends. I at first thought it was because of Alan and Sally, but they have known each other before the kids got together. Donna took a while to remember our names. Cassie was the policeman’s daughter, I was the Australian lassie, and Sarah was the other lassie.

Alan and Cassie sometimes sit together having a heart-to-heart. Not only is Alan dealing with Sally’s death, but he was also under the impression that Sally was going to leave him. She hadn’t said anything but was acting very aloof lately. Jo said they were arguing at the festival. At the time she just put it down to Sally having too much to drink, but now thinks there was more to the argument.

Jo dropped in one day. She looked concerned when she saw Alan and Cassie talking together. She almost looked jealous. Could she possibly like Alan? If so, how difficult it must have been for her, him going out with her best friend. But they still hung around together, went to the festival together. Mum says she could never do that, hence she avoids Jimmy. Makes me wonder about relationships, what will I do if I have one? 

On this day, Cassie and Alan were actually discussing the memorial that is going to be held for Sally. When I saw Jo, I immediately ran to her, gave her a hug. I told her what they were doing when she asked. I thought that would be something she would be interested in, so she wandered over to them and got engaged in the discussion.

Sally’s father Drew arrived briefly at the same time that some fishermen arrived with fish for the seals. Drew said hello lads to the men, then stopped by me and Sarah as we were organising the fish, stating what a splendid job we girls were doing. He then said to me, “Och, isn’t your mum friends with Jimmy Perez?” I felt awkward, not knowing what to say. All I could say was, “We haven’t seen him for a while. We’re friends with Cassie.” He turned to Sarah and asked her name and who she was. She said a schoolmate of mine and our mums work together. He wandered to the young adults to talk about the memorial, then went inside the sanctuary office with Donna.

Oh but the next day, I thought my heart would pound as much as Mum’s would. Guess who arrived at the sanctuary? Jimmy! I heard him say to Cassie, “What are you doing here?” Didn’t he know this was where she has been while he’s trying to solve the cases? He didn’t look that pleased about her being here.

I then noticed him talk to Donna and Alan. I presumed just questions about Sally, but they didn’t look very impressed. Was he thinking they were suspects? Anyone who knows the victim could be a suspect. People just need to accept that and answer any questions the cops have. If you are innocent surely you have nothing to hide.  
He finally noticed me and Sarah. We were doing some sweeping. He wandered over to us. We looked at each other and said, “What could he want to ask us? We didn’t even know Sally.” I know she was at the festival, but only saw her from distance. I vaguely remember she was blonde but otherwise could not say what she looked like.

But Jimmy just asked what we were doing. We told him Genius Hour. He did realise that we didn’t know Sally, as he didn’t ask anything about her. He asked how Mum is! I said, “She’s hanging in there. She’s sad.” He just nodded and left. I didn’t know whether to say, “She misses you. Contact her.” But she won’t want him to if he’s still with Asha. Was he looking sad as he left, or was I imagining? Hard to read grown-ups at times.

After Jimmy left, Donna was getting mad at Cassie, accusing her of spying for her dad. Alan tried to defend her. I didn’t want to stick my nose in too much, but I had to go in and say that Jimmy wouldn’t be allowed to discuss his cases with people outside the police, including Cassie. I know that is true, as well as not wanting to see Cassie be treated like that. Donna patted my shoulder, stating I was right. She called me a very decent young lady.

When Donna had gone inside, Alan confessed to us that he had been taken in by police not long ago. He had punched Thomas Malone. I asked, “Why? Surely you don’t think he killed Sally? He was acquitted from that other killing and didn’t know Sally.” But Sally’s father is convinced that he did, and antagonised Thomas. When Thomas fought back, Alan felt he had to defend Drew, who is old, and that’s when he hit Thomas. Thomas seems to be copping a lot of flak. Alan is realising that now. When he has his moments about Sally, he says it’s hard to think logically. I told him we have all been there.

Well, those interesting visits we can’t very well write in our school presentation. Sarah and I are working on it already, and we have taken photos of the seals and the work we have done. We want to try to finish it before Cassie goes back to uni, as our mums don’t want us cycling there without her. But Alan has said if we still need to do things after she leaves, he can pick us up from school and let Mum and Deidre know. So I think our Genius Hour will be a good presentation.

All my love  
Jermaine


	4. All kinds of crimes happening at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh is going to Norway. Caprice and Deidre help Alan and the girls at the sanctuary. Caprice learns about the human traffickers on the news, and talks to Alice about it. She thinks Alice is a lovely lady. In a few weeks' time she will hate her guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the TV Series 4, Donna stumbles across Alan and Cassie looking at old photos and chastises them about it. In my story, Caprice appears while they are looking at the photos and realises that Donna doesn't want the young ones looking at them. She doesn't know why Donna wouldn't want it, but knows she has to act fast and does. So she grabs them before Donna notices.
> 
> When I was watching Series 5, I noticed a building in the background called Shetland Transport, in the scene of the outside of the fishery. I already had Caprice working in Shetland Transport in my story, like I in real life work in Adelaide Transport. So it suited my story very well, and this is how Caprice is introduced to Mags.

Dear Alex

Quite a shocking news article we heard on the radio at work two days ago. Rumours of people traffickers. In Scotland. In Shetland. A small remote place at the top of the world like here? The girls were asking each other. Why here? Because they won’t be noticed in a small place like Shetland? Easier to sneak people into the country? Nobody knows where traffickers could appear. We never heard of them in Adelaide. Refugees and asylum seekers hopping onto boats willingly, hoping to find a better life, but actual traffickers? 

Would these people they smuggle go into detention centres like asylum seekers? Where are the detention centres? Everything up in the air? Makes us wonder how safe are we?

There was even mention of the young man who was dismembered. One of the possible victims of the trafficking is his sister. A DVD of some sort of a message from her, and there will be messages on the news informing people to contact the police if they see anyone who could be her, an African girl aged 18.

As if the news doesn’t get worse. More murders have happened. A mother and son at thheir scrap metal workshop. I commented that I hoped to God they would not blame Thomas for those murders. Surely not, this workshop was on the other side of Shetland, nowhere near where Thomas lives. And they were stabbed, not strangled like the victims whom he has been accused of killing. Thomas would have nothing to with them.

When I left work, I saw Tosh. She was talking to a friend who works in the building a few blocks down from Shetland Transport, a fishery. I sometimes see some of the fishery people get on the bus, both to and from work. I had seen this girl at a distance but didn’t know she was Tosh’s friend until today. I guess if I had met up with Tosh down here previously I may have met Margaret earlier.

I mentioned the gruesome things we heard on the radio news. No doubt Tosh will know something about it, being in the police CID. Margaret, or Mags as Tosh calls her, mentioned there had been some boats near work that looked a bit strange. She, and the other employees, just ignored them, assuming they were probably just extra fishing boats delivering the wares. But something about them didn’t look quite right. She was worried that maybe she was getting a bit paranoid after hearing the news herself on the radio. But Tosh told her, “You never know. Just keep a lookout.”

Tosh herself has an exciting trip ahead. Well she may not think it’s exciting, it’s for work. She was on her way to the airport to Bergen in Norway. Part of the investigation for Sally’s murder. Of course she isn’t allowed to tell details, but Sally did articles on Norwegian businesses for the Shetland Times, so links there.   
Jimmy is going to join her in Norway, then heads down to Glasgow for a different case. (And to see Asha too, I wonder). He can’t go with Tosh now, because he is sorting out with Cassie the issue about Alan. I am sure Alan is harmless. I would imagine he is grieving. I don’t think he’s another Lena – Jo would notice if he was.  
A young policeman was standing behind, waiting to take her to the airport, appearing as if he didn’t want to engage in our girl talk. Even though we beckoned him a few times. Tosh then said to me, “Oh Caprice, talking of Sally – Jermaine is doing a school project with Sally’s boyfriend?”

“Yes. Is it a problem? Is he a suspect? Jermaine didn’t know Sally. Cassie’s there too. The girls don’t go there without Cassie.”

“Yes I know. But Jimmy was concerned. Cassie had a hate time trying to convince him to let her continue her voluntary work there.”

“And the girls have to finish their Genius Hour project.”

“Aye. Perhaps you or Deidre could go there tomorrow and keep an eye on them.”

“Well, if we can start and finish work early. Deidre’s coming out now, I’ll talk to her.”

Tosh then had to head off. Mags bussed back to the city with me and Deidre.

Turns out Mags is a data entry girl like us. She has worked in the fishery for five years, and before then worked in the Lerwick Council. She and Tosh went to school together. She sometimes wonders if she should have tried something more exciting career-wise, such as police work like Tosh did. I told her that with that excitement comes stress. How much of that can one cope with? Some people get their adrenalin from stressful jobs, but not me. Mags knows what I’m getting at.  
With permission from the boss, Deidre started and finished work early yesterday and made her way down to the sanctuary. There wasn’t time to go home and get the car, so she bussed down and Hamish picked her, Sarah and Jermaine up, after picking Annabel up from the library. When they dropped off Jermaine, he asked me if I would like a lift home when it’s my turn. He reassured it was no problem as Sarah was there too, but I would have happily taken the bus, and given our spare bus pass to Sarah.

I asked Deidre how Alan was. He’s going through a tough time no doubt. Deidre sighed before stating that he certainly is. Jimmy’s team really do their work thoroughly. Discovery from the scarf that had strangled Lizzie all those years ago. It had DNA belonging to Alan, but Alan wasn’t born then. And from researching more into the DNA, which was unknown before, it turns out Donna’s husband wasn’t Alan’s father. Now Alan is trying to get that around his head.

I asked was Cassie there. She was, trying to console him. She knows what it’s like, but she always knew who her real father was, and knew that Jimmy may not have been her natural father but always cared for her and brought her up well. 

And so I went today, after starting and finishing work early. Hamish got a last-minute bus shift, but said he could pick us up at the city. I said that was perfectly alright.  
When I arrived, everyone was looking through old photos that Alan had found in an old suitcase. He was trying to find a clue to work out who his real father could be. When I asked what was he looking for, he said anything, anything that stood out. Cassie giggled at a photo of him as a five-year-old wearing a kilt. He said it was itchy. Jermaine couldn’t resist to say he was wearing a dress. I cringed, but Alan laughed.

I heard Donna’s car pulling in. Alan panicked, saying something about her not wanting to know about past things and she might get angry if she caught us looking at these old photos. I was trying to work out why – if Alan’s real father was someone else, did it make her feel guilty, give her bad memories of her marriage if it was bad enough that she should have an affair? My life feels normal compared to things such as this, but still I feel sad. Like I did for the first few months after Mick died.  
I could see Alan panicking and sweating as he attempted to shove everything back into the suitcase. I was sweating too, but it wasn’t due to panic. These affairs had nothing to do with me, so why should I panic. No, these sweats I know too well. I’ve had them a few times at work and home, and have just had to plod along. The festival was when I first noticed, and it wasn’t because I’d been dancing too vigorously. Alex, I’m sure Krystal knows what I’m getting at. Alex, I have menopause.

Something that happens to all women, and nothing one can do about it. For now I had to help Alan. Whatever it was that he didn’t want Donna to see, I had to act fast. I spoke loudly as I kicked the suitcase under a table: “Alan, these old pamphlets will help the girls well with their project! It’s getting late, we’ll take them home. Anything you need back, just drop in, or Jermaine can bring them back when she next comes.”

I hurriedly shoved the various photos and whatever other pieces of paper there were into my big tote bag. I went on, “Alan, walk me and the girls to the bus stop.”

Donna called out, “Caprice, let me drive you if Hamish isn’t able to make it.”

“Donna, you’ll do no such thing. You’ve just walked in, and we’re ready to go, aren’t we girls.”

I asked Cassie how she was getting home. If it was getting too late surely she can’t cycle - no white nights now, in fact now that we are in November we are going to have the opposite, not much daylight. Alan could keep her bike like he was keeping Jermaine’s and Sarah’s and they can all pick them up on the weekend. But Cassie was staying on, and would be fine. If it got too dark she would ring Jimmy or Mary.

So Alan walked me and the young one to the bus stop, before Donna could see what I was carrying. I asked him if there was anything in particular I should look out for, anything I should show to the police. He wasn’t sure what exactly to look out for, so kept insisting anything that stuck out, didn’t look right. Something that you would know if you saw it. He even mentioned that maybe Craig’s Bella might notice things, as she is old and knows a lot of people in Shetland. That will work fine. Tomorrow is Friday. Jermaine and I are still doing our Friday visits to the old folks home. Although Lena isn’t there anymore, we still go to see Bella and the other folk who always look forward to visitors.

Once back in the city, when we met up with Hamish, I asked Sarah if she wanted to take any of Alan’s stuff. She said we keep it all so it all stays together. Over the weekend when they are not at the sanctuary, she will come to our house and we can all look at it together. And we will take a few tomorrow for Bella to look at.

In town we also bumped into Alice Brooks. We talked about how we had all this stuff for the girls’ Genius Hour project. She was fascinated to hear about the seal sanctuary. Of course she works for a sanctuary of a different kind. I mentioned how I had heard all that stuff on the radio about more killings and rumours of human trafficking. She knew exactly what I was talking about. She looked sad as she talked of how people know deep down things like that happen but turn a blind eye as long as their lives don’t get affected.

Some of her clients were refugees of some kind from other countries. All different kinds of stories. Alice doesn’t know if they had actually been victims of human trafficking, but anything is possible. She said she knows Jimmy from primary school days, and has helped out a little bit with this particular case, as she is involved in the refuge side.

So we are going to have a very busy weekend. It will make me feel good – and hopefully also Jermaine feels this way – we are not just helping Alan, but we will also be helping Thomas. Finding these clues will clear his name.

Your loving sister Caprice.


	5. Sally's Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan watches an old video of his father's birthday with Caprice and the girls. He wonders if this could be a clue to finding who his real father is. 
> 
> Caprice sees Jimmy at Sally's memorial, and is told by Duncan that he and Asha have broken up.
> 
> Sandy is worried about possible suspension.

Dear Alex

Very busy last fortnight. Leading up to Sally’s memorial. We have kept all old photos and other memorabilia from Alan’s, trying to make sense of it all. We’ve kept it at our place, and Sarah and Deidre drop in.

We did notice a lot of photos of Sally’s father Drew. We guessed that the McColls and the Killicks were friends, and eventually Sally and Alan got together, but I did notice more photos of Drew than close for comfort, so to speak. Is it my imagination? Should I say something to Alan?

There was an old video of a birthday party on the beach. We gathered it was the birthday of Donna’s husband Kevin. We thought we should wait till Alan arrived before watching it all, and that’s what we did. Being very old, Miriam said we could use her old VHS to watch it, but Alan thinks he will be able to get it on a USB so it can be watched on a laptop, in case he needs to take it to the police station. 

What a party! It was more than 20 years ago, before Alan was born. We worked out it was just before Lizzie was murdered, so could this lead to any clues. Thomas was in the video, but was just one of the teenagers in the background. Alan and Jermaine both made a joke about how it was the oldies who seemed to behaving more badly, and the teens were more subdued. Couldn’t possibly have been the 80’s!

Drew was at that party. I didn’t know whether to say anything but Alan mentioned something himself. Could he be the real father? Was that why Sally was behaving aloof? Not because she had met someone else but because she thought Alan might be her half-brother. But how would she have found that out? Was she, a journalist, able to see things click like Jimmy did when he was solving a crime? Something that we mere mortals wouldn’t catch onto.

We also saw Duncan in that video. I believe he and Fran were still together at the time. My god, he looked so different – his hair was jet black, it’s short and grey now. And he had this big beard, he looked like Black Beard the Pirate. There was one scene of him taping Lizzie dancing, stroking her face, and later someone else taping them dancing together. He danced a bit better in those days than he did at the festival, but I still think he looked like a dork.

Alan wondered if this video would have any significance. I said to think about it. Get Sally’s memorial out of the way, then think about it. My gut feeling would be to take it to Jimmy. Any little clue would be worthwhile. He may see something that we don’t. If it isn’t required, Jimmy will say so, and be glad that we thought of something. 

Today, Sunday, was the memorial. It went off well. Drew made a speech, then everyone was given candles to put onto the sea to remember her. Drew also mentioned his deceased wife, stating how they were now both together. 

Even though Jermaine and I didn’t know Sally, we came for support of our friends who did. I saw Duncan and Mary. They were in an embrace, her head on his shoulder. One wouldn’t think they had difficulties not long ago. I also saw Alice and Chris at a distance.

One thing that nearly rocked the service, though I wouldn’t say it was entirely his fault. Thomas approached, wanted to talk to Kate. Drew tried to approach him, but was stopped by some people. Thomas and Kate had some words – what about, I thought they were getting on well. She had found him a job in her charity, and it looked as though they had become quite close, but now she appeared to not want to know him.

Suddenly, Jimmy appeared. So, he and Tosh are back from Norway. The first time I had properly seen him in the flesh since I saw him with Asha. He grabbed Thomas, dragged him away from everyone, and told him to “piss off.” Is this another side of Jimmy I see? I thought he looked aggressive. The last time I saw him in this mood was when he was throwing dishes on the floor, when the Glasgow crowd wouldn’t let him inspect Robbie Morton’s body. This time I was almost frightened by it. I couldn’t help standing there and staring for a few minutes, even after Thomas left. I noticed Jimmy stare back at me. I wonder what he was thinking, or if he was thinking of me at all.

As I walked away – and it was time to go, people were starting to leave anyway – I muttered, “Why isn’t Asha here?” Jermaine and I had been sitting behind Alan, Cassie and Jo during the service, and I said this as I walked behind them and grabbed Jermaine’s arm. Duncan and Mary were nearby, and Duncan suddenly spoke: “What? Don’t you know? They broke up.”

“What?” I stared at him. Cassie also turned around and stared. She hadn’t known, even though she lives with him, but then she’s been wrapped in her own issues. “Oh aye,” said Duncan. “They’ve been broken up for some time. Things got in the way, he said. A wee bit difficult, so he says. I’m surprised he hasn’t contacted you, Caprice. Your name has come up a few times in conversation.”

Well my head is still reeling. I now know what I must do. But I couldn’t very well do it after Sally’s service. And how I saw him just a few minutes ago, it probably wouldn’t be good time. But not to leave it too late. You never know when another woman may appear. So much for people saying, “Oh, he’s forever grieving over Fran.” To say there’s time? They haven’t seen Asha or Willow Reeves.

As we left we noticed Sandy sitting at the top of the hill on his own. He looked glum. I sat beside him and asked if everything was alright. “Is it Jenny?” I asked. He said no, his work. As always, the cops can’t say too much about cases. But the gist was, there was development of the human trafficking issue. They had caught a suspect. He wasn’t one of the big guys, but someone who works on the boats and got involved. He had asked for a pen and paper, and some time to himself in the cell, so he could write down the names of those in charge. But during that time to himself, he didn’t write, but used the pen to cut his wrists. As Sandy was on duty while he was in custody, Sandy is under question from those above in the police ranks, and faces possible suspension. 

I am so in shock! I have known Sandy since we first arrived in Shetland, and he is one of the most decent human beings I’ve ever met. How anyone could question his judgement! But it lies in the hands of the bigwigs up above, fear of them just like the guy in the cell feared those above in the criminal world. Why they have to make things difficult for us mere mortals who are just trying to lead our lives.

Alice caught the last bit of the conversation. She knows about it, as she works in refuge. Jimmy had asked her to find refuge for the wife of this guy, so it must be a pretty scary situation. She told me to keep an eye on Jermaine. I informed that I am always cautious about her. She never goes anywhere alone, she is always with someone I know. Some of the locals think I’m a helicopter parent, but I wonder if they still think that after hearing about some of the recent events.

Well, it is late Sunday night now, Alex. We are tired after the memorial. I must get off to bed, and work tomorrow, but certainly one of my top priorities will be to ring Jimmy. He’s bound to be caught up in all the cases, so I will probably have to leave a message. I hope he checks his voicemails more regularly than he checks his texts. And I will be at work and can’t look at my phone during work. But hopefully tomorrow after work, I might hear something.

Signing off  
Love Caprice.


	6. Is there hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is back at Uni, Tosh has new men in her life, and Caprice is gearing up to see Jimmy again.

Dear Alex

Well, what a whirlwind of a week! I’ve been trying to ring Jimmy but have been caught up with work and helping Jermaine with her Genius Hour project, which has meant I have been honoured with the presence of a nice young man. Alan has been here a lot, it helps him get his mind off his hassles.

As for Jimmy, so Tosh tells me, he’s been back and forth from Glasgow again like a yoyo. Wouldn’t have time to check his messages anyway. Just as long as he doesn’t meet someone down there, or Asha decides to change her mind. I think his Glasgow trips are to do with the human trafficking. Though I didn’t know Sally, I haven’t heard anyone saying she had any connections with Glasgow. As for Thomas, well poor man has been incarcerated for all those years, so wouldn’t have anything to do with Glasgow.  
Cassie is back in Glasgow already! Back into Uni. Alan said something about his mum not wanting her at the Sanctuary anymore. I get the impression Donna may have gotten a whiff of Alan snooping at those old photos to try to find his real dad, and got a bit shirty. That may have caused her to not want Cassie around (as if it’s Cassie’s fault, nothing to do with her). But she has allowed Jermaine and Sarah to stay on to finish their work experience for their project.

Tosh is looking better. Is she what! Today, Deidre and I bought our hot rolls for lunch at the nearby kiosk, which makes its business out of all the offices and factories around. We met up with Mags, and found some public benches to sit on. Mags called Tosh to see if she was able to spend 20 minutes with us during our lunch break. Tosh arrived, looking chirpier than I had seen of her in a long time. Mags was smirking as if she knew something.

Deidre and I both looked at Tosh and asked is there anything she wanted to tell us. Well, she is certainly getting better after that upset in Glasgow. She has met two young men, trying to decide which one she likes. Wow, two of them! Even Mags was taken aback – she knew of one of them but not the other. The one of whom Mags knew was someone who works with her, she introduced him to Tosh. He is an IT guy in the Fishery, called Donnie. The other is a policeman Tosh met in Norway called Lars. Lars helped with their research while they were in Norway, and now he has come to Shetland to help out with the investigation here. The connections that Sally may have had with Norway, Lars seems to know of. But we giggle as we say that’s not the only reason why he is here.

So strange that Tosh should meet two guys now, after what happened to her. But we are all pleased to see her getting back into the swing of things. I feared that she may never be able to have a proper relationship again.

I asked her if she had heard any progress of Sandy, whether he is to be suspended. He has had his interview with the top people. Now he sits and waits to hear the outcome. And these people are from Glasgow. Tosh also told me there’s a group of people coming for Glasgow to take over the case of Lizzie Kilmuir. Oh these Glasgow guys, why do they have to take over everything? It’s like when they wouldn’t let the team look at Robbie Morton’s body. Crimes in Shetland are up to Shetland Police, why do these bigwigs from big cities have to take over things that aren’t their business?

I made the comment it is ironic that Jimmy is currently in Glasgow to check out God knows what. But Tosh said, “Oh no, he’s gone there by choice. He saw some sort of link to the cases and insisted on going down. He’s meant to be coming home tonight, but it will be a late flight.”

All I need to know. Tomorrow he will definitely be back in Shetland, and on the bus to work tomorrow I must ring. Or I could even ring tonight, and he will listen to the message in bed tonight or first thing tomorrow morning.

And so I must do what I must do.  
Love Caprice.

CAPRICE’S PHONE CALL

Hi Jimmy, it’s Caprice here. At Sally’s memorial, Duncan told me that you are no longer with Asha. Why didn’t you call me? I will come and see you as soon as I am able, as soon as you are back from Glasgow and I finish work. I’ll be in town as usual after work, to pick Jermaine up from the library. Where shall I meet you? Meet anywhere in the city, any time, Jermaine will stay in the library till I get there. No, my feelings haven’t changed, though I’ve been trying to get on with things. Please contact me. Love Caprice.


	7. The second Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice sees Jimmy and Alice together, and breaks down. She is comforted by Duncan, of all people. She then receives a phone call from Freya, informing that Jo is in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I would like some comments from male readers. Feedback. Something that I am always curious about. When Caprice talks of being rejected when she was young for having a uni degree, that's a true story for me, I did think that's why I couldn't find a boyfriend. I finally did meet my husband, the right one, the real-life Mick, but I have always wondered what men really think of clever women. And what Jimmy thinks. I will be asking this again as the story goes on, and Jimmy and Caprice have talks together. Though it is my story, I want a male perspective. Please let me know.

Jimmy arrives home from Glasgow and gets out of the taxi, to walk to his front door. It is raining. The night before he was standing in his hotel room looking out the window, holding the novel that Alice had given him. He thinks of Caprice, then thinks she doesn't want to see him. He'll feel better chatting to a friend so rings Alice. While he is on the plane home, Caprice puts her message on his voicemail. As he approaches the stairs to his front porch, Alice appears, and comes up and kisses him. (TV series 5). It is just afterwards that he hears Caprice's message. He has been seduced by Alice but knows he has to talk to Caprice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Alex

Well I need to come to terms that Jimmy and I aren’t to be. I thought it would be easier at an older age, but it is no different. You feel the heartbreak and the strong feelings for the person makes it shattering. I know I was shattered when Mick died, but he died loving me, and I have that to treasure. I try to think of Mick, tell myself he was worth more than Jimmy. And so ironic, the photo of Mick that I used to carry around in my handbag. Guess where it is – with Jimmy.

So here is how my day unfolded. Business as usual at work, but I caught the bus alone, because Deidre was picked up by Hamish. They went to look at a new home they are going to buy. The girls were going too, so Jermaine would be by herself at the library, unless a few other friends tag along there. As I got off the bus I took out my phone and kept it in my hand, glancing at it frequently for a reply. Has he listened to the message yet? I’m still not 100% with 21st century technology – one can tell when a text has been read by its receiver, but how can one tell if a voice message has been heard?

I wandered around the streets, wondering how long should I wander before going to fetch Jermaine. What if he replied at night time? Which wouldn’t be unreasonable if one of the cases had more development and he got caught up. I’d tell him to come over. Or should I go to the police station? Only as a last resort, I don’t want to be a nuisance there.

But I saw him. I saw him holding his phone – he’s got to have heard my message. I was walking along one of the city’s esplanades when I saw him glance back at me – but not before I saw him and Alice kiss! 

I don’t need any explanations! He saw the look on my face, and called to me. I turned and ran – I ran down to the beach, so if I broke down nobody would see me. He chased me. I rang behind some rocks so I could yell without anyone else hearing. I let it out! Who cares about being mature and sensible, even in your 50’s? Being mature and sensible led the path open for Asha. I let it out: 

“A married woman! A married woman, Jimmy? Right, I see, just tell me you’re not interested! Why can’t you just say that! But to be rejected for a married woman? At least Asha was single!”

Jimmy tried to say there was nothing in it, but I went on, “How stupid I was to think you would be interested in me! Why would you, I’m boring! A refuge worker, a Witness Protection Officer and a Forensic Scientist! I’m just a data entry worker, why would you like me? But when I was young, men didn’t like clever women! I’ve told you, I’ve been to uni, I have a Maths degree. But it didn’t lead to anything so I have had simpler jobs! But I was still rejected for being too clever. And now.....now....I’m the dumb blonde and I don’t like it!!”

I started to run, Jimmy chased me calling, “Caprice, Caprice..” but I kept running, finally muttering, “And what of her husband, what of Chris? I thought you had morals! Are you learning bad habits from Duncan?” Then I ran off.

Ironic about my last comment. Because recently Duncan has appeared to be changing his ways, and he and Mary look happy now. Or so I thought. Duncan suddenly appeared on the beach when I stopped running, trying to catch my breath amongst my sobbing. He grabbed me and sat me on a rock, tried to calm me down.

Then led an interesting conversation, which has made me understand Duncan a bit better. He’s done silly things in the past, but has his heart in the right place deep, deep down.

“Caprice, try to breathe,” he said. “You saw Jimmy and Alice together didn’t you.”

I asked if he knew about it. He has seen her around when he’s been at Jimmy’s house, even teased Jimmy about her, but didn’t know there was really anything between them. He thought she had just dropped in for work, as she has helped out with asylum seeking families in her job. He did say my name had been mentioned now and then, and was very surprised that Jimmy had not contacted me after Asha. I asked why could this be. He wasn’t sure, he could only decipher that maybe Jimmy thought I didn’t want to talk to him.

Now I wonder if this is my fault. Did I distance myself so much that I lost all chances? But if I was to watch every move he made hoping that they would break up, that would be stalking! I worry enough about that as it is. When I mentioned this to Duncan, he said I need to talk to him. I said, “What is there to explain?” Or is that the mistake I made when I didn’t want to hear about Asha?

Just when Duncan first appeared, I noticed Chris Brooks on the esplanade. Duncan had told him to go and wait for him in the place where they were having tea. I asked if he had seen Alice and Jimmy together. Duncan said, “Hopefully not, hopefully I got him away on time.”

“He should know, he has the right to know,” I said. But Duncan said it was better not to cause more ripples. And he is probably right in saying it’s not anyone’s place to do this. It is up to Alice herself.

Duncan is having some strife himself. I was a bit surprised. “I thought you and Mary were going well now! You haven’t been gallivanting again, have you?”  
“And face your wrath, Caprice? No, other things have happened.”

Earlier, Duncan had been taken into the police station for questioning. And to give a DNA sample. From looking at the old film Alan had given him, Jimmy recognised the scarf that strangled Lizzie Kilmuir to be Duncan’s scarf. And it turns out Duncan is Alan’s real father. He had had a brief affair with Donna. So of course he was a suspect, had to go through the routines of being questioned. They finally let him go, but until they find the real killer, he’s still in the loop.

And he has financial troubles. He has various building projects going, the most recent one being a bistro. But he’s done a lot of borrowing and it’s causing stress from being chased by his creditors. Chris, being a skilled labourer and carpenter, has offered to help with some building to save money on labour and materials. But this and the case about Alan has also obviously stressed out Mary.

I asked, “Why would Mary be upset about Alan? That happened before she met you.”

“Mary and I have been trying to start a family for some time. She hasn’t been able to conceive. IVF didn’t work for her. I wonder if we should have started earlier but I didn’t know what Cassie’s reactions would be, as I had left her as a baby.”

“I don’t think Cassie worries about that now. She would be delighted if Mary got pregnant, as we all would. And Mary’s not that old, she’s younger than me.”  
“She’s still over 40, it’s difficult.”

As for Cassie, she was beside herself to hear about Alan. Duncan was still married to Fran at the time. Of course Cassie knows that Duncan has always played around, but this instant produced offspring, which put it to another level. Duncan said he did talk to her, but it was just before she went back to Glasgow. She hasn’t said anything to me about it, but no doubt she will when she next contacts me.

Duncan then asked about Mick. The one who did love me. He asked if I had a photo of him. I reached into my handbag for the little folder in which I keep bills and tickets. The envelope with Mick’s photo is always kept there. Only when I pulled out the photo, it wasn’t Mick – it’s Fran! Fran in her red tracksuit finishing her marathon.

Duncan of course asked how I came by this. Yes, the day I first met Jimmy. We talked about our respective deceased spouses and showed photos. We swapped them without even realising. Almost like a bond between two widowed people. Duncan tried to appease me by saying there must be something in that. But I cried, “How could there be when he’s with Alice and not long ago with Asha?”

Duncan wanted to say something more to appease me, but then my phone rang. It was Freya. Jo has been beaten up and is in hospital. Sandy was there too, taking a statement, and Alan was on his way. Duncan asked if I would be alright getting there. I said I would, there were plenty of loop buses to the hospital, catering for all the visitors. “And you have to get back to Chris, he’ll be dying of starvation.” Duncan giggled and said it was good that I could make a joke.

So another whirlwind. No, Shetland is never boring. I hurriedly picked up Jermaine, briefly told her about Jo, and we were on our way. I mentioned Jimmy to her on the bus. She appeared to be as devastated as I am. She always did hope he would be her new Dad. At least the concern for Jo will get our minds off it, even though I was distressed to hear of her bashing. And her being deaf would give the attacker the advantage of sneaking up behind her, providing she didn’t feel vibrations.

We arrived at the hospital, asked reception where Jo’s room was, and were on our way. While we were walking along the forever-long ward we were tripped by some young guy running. He fell over too, serves him right. I retorted, “Excuse me.” He glared at me and said “Australian?” He was a tall good-looking guy with a mop of brown hair and a European accent, I thought Northern European, Germanic. Good-looking? Well he would have been if he didn’t have a mean look in his eye. Obviously running away from something.

“Yes we’re Australian,” I said. “What’s it to you? And won’t you help us up?”

“Moggies!!” he sneered, then got up and ran off. No, he didn’t help us up. But we were immediately helped up by Sandy. I gave him a quick hug and wanted to ask if he had heard anymore about his suspension. But the European guy who ran off was obviously being chased by Sandy so we couldn’t stop him. He made sure we were alright, said he would catch up and ran after his baddie. Jermaine noticed the guy running down the emergency stairs and yelled out to Sandy “He’s over there!”

We got to Jo. She was conscious and able to talk but of course still shaken. That guy who ran out was indeed her attacker. He is Norwegian and had some dealings with Sally. Sally had been doing an article about an energy company which had lousy equipment. This equipment had caused a worker’s death that was being covered up as a freak accident. The company had a base in the Norwegian city Bergen. Jo isn’t sure what link this guy had with the company but one thing for sure – he’s a Neo-Nazi! And a cop!

Norwegian cop? I said, “Please don’t tell me he’s Tosh’s Lars.”

“I think he is,” said Jo. “I don’t know if Sandy knows.” Well Tosh will tell us as friends in due course.

I went on, “Moggies! He called me and Jermaine Moggies. What does that mean, is that a new derogatory term for Aussies? I’ve been called Skippy and Kanga, but Moggie?”

Jo answered, “He carries on about pure blood, being a right-winger. Australia is a colony with people from many different countries.”

“So we’re not pure blood. What an old-fashioned attitude! Well Mick was of Maltese background, so Jermaine has that, but what of me? I have English, Scottish and Irish ancestry. All British, and it was centuries ago. Does that make me a Moggie?”

“Who knows with a weird mind like his?” said Freya.

We both asked Jo why he should attack her. Sally is no longer with us. All Jo could think of was he may have thought there were still things to do with articles she was doing, that he wanted to get hold of. Such articles would have been Sally’s work, no interest to Jo, but if this thug knew what he was looking for....he would stop at nothing. Let’s hope Sandy gets him.

We stayed until Alan came, then left them to have some time alone. I didn’t know whether to tell Alan that I knew about Duncan, but then thought it wasn’t the right time. Now he is concerned for Jo, and it is probably better if he approaches me if and when he wants to talk to someone about it.

Freya offered to drive us home. She asked if I had any progress with Jimmy. I had to tell her the horrid news. She was alarmed that he should take up with someone married. I asked if she knew of any problems with the Brooks’ marriage, why Alice would look elsewhere. She doesn’t know them that well, and the first time she met Alice was the first time I did, so she’s as much in dark as I am.

So I must take leave now, a sad old lady. Why can I not give up on Jimmy? Should I say something to Cassie when she next emails me? I did tell her about Asha but Asha was single and had as much right as me.  
Till then, love Caprice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
CONVERSATION BETWEEN DUNCAN AND CHRIS

Chris: What do you know of Alice and Perez? She talks about him all the time.

Duncan: Chris, I’m sure there’s nothing in it. She’s helped out in some work things, that’s all I know. And besides they were friends at school, nothing more.  
Chris: I wonder. I’ll find out.

Duncan: Chris, I wouldn’t worry.

Chris: Why was Caprice crying?


	8. Jermaine gets Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine sticks up for Thomas when Molly and her friends taunt him. They then turn on Jermaine. She is saved by Thomas and Alice. It is here that Alice learns about Asha.

Dear Marie

I am still trembling as I write this email. I have seen fights in school before but never thought anyone would attack me. Even those thugs I met when we first arrived didn’t touch me. Whether they would have if Tosh hadn’t come, I don’t know.

But I didn’t expect this. And from someone who has a nice mother. But I wonder about her – Molly Kilmuir is always eager to abuse Thomas, even though her mother tries to get on with him.

I’ve seen it before, Thomas walking along the street minding his own business. God knows what he’s been through. Then suddenly someone yells out rude things to him. “Murderer! Creep! Pervert!” He is none of these. I wasn’t born when this Lizzie girl was murdered, Mum would have just been meeting Dad back in Australia. So we weren’t here. But Mum says, and I believe, something must have been discovered or happened to show that Thomas was innocent, hence he was released. Also, because we weren’t here, we are not influenced by local gossip.

Magnus used to suffer similar abuse, especially when that Katherine girl was killed. Jimmy stood by him, so now people leave him alone.

Today I couldn’t handle seeing it anymore. I was leaving school by myself. Annabel and Sarah had already gone with their parents to look at the new house they are buying. Molly was just ahead with her group of friends. As often, too often for comfort, they started to sling off at Thomas as he was walking past. I just couldn’t take it anymore, so I called out to them to leave him alone.

They turned around and walked towards me, Molly in front. She said, “What he did to my aunt!”

I answered, “He was released, he’s innocent. Someone else must have done it! Jimmy’s looking into that.”

Molly smirked, “Jimmy! Your mum likes him, not having much luck is she, silly Aussie cow! Why don’t you go back to your own country?”

“Don’t call my mum a silly cow!” I cried. Then Molly knocked me to the ground, and the gang of them began to punch and kick me. I have never been a violent kid so I just crouched like an unborn child and screamed.

Thomas ran over and pulled the girls away, crying, “Molly, stop!” Someone else came to help as well, and shooed the girls off. She cried, “What kind of behaviour is this? You don’t go round beating up people just because they’re sticking up for someone! Molly Kilmuir, what will your mother say to this? Don’t think we won’t tell her!! Be off, the lot of you!!”

She then turned to Thomas, who was hugging me and calling me a brave girl, and told him to help take me to the principal’s office. It was then I saw who my other rescuer was! Oh the irony! It was Alice Brooks.

I could see – she couldn’t understand why I was looking at her strange. She didn’t know about Mum. You may say don’t judge her, but she’s a married woman. Thomas was wondering why I was staring at her and feeling a bit reluctant to let her take my arm. Of course Thomas wouldn’t know the situation, and he is dealing with his own problems.

Mr Scott, the principal, set me down in a big leather chair in his office. I didn’t need to be a dobber. Alice and Thomas saw everything and were able to tell him everything. He rang Mum at work – he had to ring the Shetland Transport number because Mum isn’t allowed to answer her mobile while she is working. Then he rang the mothers of the girls involved – he knew who they all were. He started with ringing Kate. It is hard to know whether Molly is the ringleader or just influenced by friends who are in turn influenced by their families. But being Lizzie’s niece, she is the one to stand out.

Thomas and Alice were chatting while Mr Scott made the phone calls. In passing conversation Alice mentioned what a lovely lady Mum is, and thought Mum might have met a new husband. I had to blurt out, “She is in love with someone. And I would have liked him to be my new Dad. She kept trying to tell him, even wrote a letter, but he keeps rushing off to solve his cases, then he met someone else.”

Alice immediately knew I must be talking about a detective. It took her a few minutes to realise it is Jimmy. She actually thought at first it was Sandy, and the someone else was Jenny. I said, “No, Sandy is a lot younger than Mum.”

“Your mum’s not that old.”

“She’s 53. “

“She looks younger.”

“Aye, she does,” said Thomas. 

53\. Which detective is also 53? Jimmy. Alice began to try to explain her situation and how she’s been having problems with her marriage, hence her attraction to Jimmy. She and Jimmy were old schoolfriends. She even asked what had Mum been doing about Jimmy before she and Chris arrived in Shetland. When I explained further, she then realised this someone else isn’t herself. I was talking about Asha Israni. Alice didn’t know about Asha!  
Of course, like a lot of people round here, Alice presumed Jimmy spends all his time pining about Fran. It’s true, he was more affected by her passing than other people would be. Cassie has spoken to me about it. Mum always realised it and understood it and gave him space. But he still gets on with his life, Mum has always said that too.

So Alice comments, “Asha? So he hasn’t been a Miss Havisham after all?”

“Miss Havisham?” I asked, wondering what she meant.

Thomas had been chuckling quietly. Hearing some different gossip, which would get his mind off his own problems. Not that he would deliberately poke fun at anyone, not after what he’s been through. He started to explain who Miss Havisham was. I said, “I know, the old lady in the Charles Dickens story who remains in her wedding gown and stays in this old house because her fiancé didn’t show up at the wedding. That happened to Tosh a few years ago. Some guy called Drew, I think he’s a barman.”

Alice said, “Yes I’ve seen the guy around. But Tosh has moved on.”

“Tosh has had lots of problems. She hangs in there.”

“Well I was in love,” said Thomas, “and I got accused of her murder.”

“I know, you haven’t had it easy Thomas. Horrendous what happened to you,” replied Alice. “When they find out what really happened to her, you can breathe again and people like those girls will have a lot to say about themselves.”

Just then Mum arrived – with Tosh. When Mr Scott started saying no need to involve police, Mum replied that Tosh had merely given her a lift when they bumped into each other. When Mum was leaving work she noticed that the workers in the fishery across the road were all outside. Tosh was there talking to her friend Mags. Mum went over to say hello and Tosh was going back to town so offered Mum a lift.

Apparently the fishery has been closed down because the cops suspect the company is involved with the human traffickers. I was worried that Mags was in trouble but Tosh said no. It has nothing to do with the ordinary employees, but because some of the managers were suspects the company itself had to be shut down.  
I was still feeling a bit shaky, so we caught a taxi home, rather than the bus. Tosh would have taken us home but had to get back to the station. Alice was giving Thomas a lift and looked as though she might offer one to us. Mum quickly said the taxi rank isn’t far before Alice could say something. Avoid the awkwardness. Mum did look at Alice and say, “Thank you for helping my daughter. Thank you both.” She looked at Thomas and managed to smile.

In the taxi Mum looked more upset than I was. She is very disturbed by bashings, more upset by them than deaths. And also because it was Molly. Kate is another person we’ve become friendly with, since we met her at the festival, and this incident could dampen that.

I tried to lighten the mood by asking how Tosh was. Though with all the things Tosh has been through, I’m not sure if it would be any happier talking about her. But Mum said she is doing well. She is going steady with the IT guy Donnie. Sadly he’s out of work like Mags, he was working in the fishery too. He may need to look at other cities for a job, but he’ll try to stay in Shetland so he can be with Tosh. It is great to hear she is able to go out with someone again.

I asked what about the Norwegian guy. No, he’s history and behind bars. We wondered if it was him who tripped us up in the hospital corridor when we were visiting Jo. Turns out it was. He had some dealings with Sally. She was exposing the Neo-Nazi group that he was in. He broke into Jo’s house to look for things to do with her article, as Sally and Jo were housemates, and struck Jo when she got in the way. He’s been ruled out of killing Sally, but has been charged with crimes to do with his group, and may have been involved in another recent death back in Norway. The Norwegian cops are following that up.

Mum is wondering whether a doctor should look at my bruises. She is organising an appointment for herself, she is feeling giddiness and funny hot flushes. That time of life, she tells me. So she wants to be checked out by the doctor and says I should go with her when she books the appointment. I kept insisting that I don’t need to, I’ve been fixed up by the First Aid officer at school. She then said that if I started to feel any headaches then I should come.

But I am exhausted after it all.  
Love Jermaine  
________________________________________________________________________________--

Alice pulls up in Thomas’s driveway.

Alice: You know Thomas, I could find you a refuge place of some sort to stay until all this dies down.

Thomas: Certainly not Alice. I won’t be a victim. I want to be here and face everyone. I’ve done nothing wrong.

Alice: You are very noble. Perhaps when you’re settled you could come and work for us. Help others who have been in bad situations.

Thomas: I’ll keep it in mind. I do want people to see that I’m a good man.

Alice: You are a good man. I can see that. Kate will come round. Hope to see you again some time.


	9. Caprice and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice sees Thomas in the cemetary when she visited Mick's plague. They have a pleasant walk together, until he is nabbed by CDI Cole and her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the TV Series, Thomas is nabbed by the MIT just before his house. In my story, his house, the cemetary and the nursing home where Bella resides are of walking distance to each other. He is nabbed between the cemetary and his house when he and Caprice are walking together.

Dear Alex

I am settling in by myself tonight. Jermaine has gone for a sleepover at the Taran’s new home. They have moved a few bits and pieces, and the girls are doing a pseudo-camp thing with sleeping bags. They wanted to cheer Jermaine up after her incident. I am still shaking. And more things happened today.

At least I received a call from Kate. Being the decent person that she is, she is very cross with Molly, and wants to send her to our house some time to apologise. I’ve organised an appointment finally with my doctor next week, a check-up because of my menopause. I’m really feeling it. Has Crystal started it yet, she’s the same age as me. Hot flushes, giddiness, a bit of forgetfulness. I try to concentrate on my work after all the goings-on.

So – I will be leaving work early on Wednesday next week for the doctor. I will be home that afternoon, so I can have Deidre’s girls as well. Jermaine and the others are familiar enough with the bus now, that they can all come to our place straight from school, no need to go to the library. Though sometimes they want to go to the library, it’s a social thing. But on this day they should come home, and sort things out with Molly. Whether Molly catches the same bus or the next one because she may be feeling embarrassed, that’s up to her. She is to text Kate as soon as she arrives here.

As today is Friday, I do my weekly visit to the nursing home, to see Bella and the other folk. As I didn’t need to pick up Jermaine en route, I decided to visit the cemetery, which isn’t far from the home. I went to sit at Mick’s plaque for a while, try to make myself feel better about the situation with Jimmy. I keep telling myself, as others tell me, think about Mick, the man who did love me. Deidre and Kirsty jokingly tell me I should run off with Chris Brooks. Tempting, but I would want to be with someone for the right reasons. Is Chris my type? I don’t know him well enough to decide that.

While I was sitting, I looked up and saw Thomas Malone. He was standing by a grave, that I at first thought was his mother’s, but no, it was Lizzie’s. He has mixed feelings about visiting his mother’s grave. She had suspicions about him being Lizzie’s killer, wanted him to confess, and didn’t bother visiting him in prison.  
I got up to have a walk with him, and a bit of heart-to-heart. I felt sad about how he feels about his mother. He said I am very lucky to have a good bond with Jermaine, and she is a very brave and decent young lady. When I said she can be difficult and stubborn at times, he said she’s just a normal teenager, and the fact that we are together is the main thing.

Molly has been a nuisance. Thomas explained the whole story. Kate had invited him home for tea and do a load of washing because the electricity cables in his old house weren’t working properly. They got talking over dinner and ended up sleeping together. Molly arrived home when they started to get romantic, saw them, ran off, told Sandy, and ended up staying with a friend. Kate got itchy feet when she saw a photo of Lizzie in Thomas’s wallet, and also some nude drawings of Lizzie when she came to Thomas’s house to try to talk about whether they were getting together. When I asked Thomas, did Lizzie actually pose for you, he said no, it was his imagination. He never had the chance to get so close, she was always flirting with others. But it was still enough to shock Kate.

He came to try to talk things over with Kate at Sally’s memorial, and of course, as I saw, he was summoned off by Jimmy. I did say to Thomas that I was shocked at Jimmy’s actions, I had never seen him so aggressive. But by the same token, it would have probably been better if Thomas had approached Kate when she was by herself, no-one else around, especially Drew McColl.

He once tried to talk to Molly when she was coming out from school, try to explain himself and her mother. He himself wasn’t sure what whether he and Kate were going to have a relationship. But Molly automatically thought he was stalking and ran to a pub to ask the publican to call the police. Surely our police would know his situation and sort things out. But Thomas didn’t want to take risks, so backed away. That evening Kate came to his house and yelled at him for scaring Molly. Didn’t even give him a chance to tell his side.

Thomas has had more of his share of problems. Not long after he came back to Shetland a group of men in balaclavas tried to make him confess to Sally’s murder and buried him alive. Even though their faces were covered he had some idea who some of them were, and that they were egged on by Drew. Jimmy and his crew did talk to some of the suspects . Thomas didn’t want to press charges, so as to try to get his life back to normal, but did confront one of them, only to be scolded by Jimmy. I said I understand why he did what he did, but sometimes getting revenge can cause more retaliations that we don’t need, frustrating as it is.

I have only met Drew a few times so don’t really know him. All I know is that he is retired from the police force, and he was the one who convicted Thomas. I don’t know what sort of cop he was, but it appears that, like what happened with me when I was sacked from the Tax Office back in Australia, Drew was someone who wanted to get results to score brownie points, and didn’t care whether he actually got the right man. And anyone can see Thomas was an easy target because he was in love with Lizzie.

I pointed out towards the cliffs and said, “Thomas, look.” Thomas looked and instantly recognised Magnus’s home. “Magnus Bain’s shack,” he said.  
I said, “Magnus has been through similar problems to you.”

Thomas said, “People thought he was retarded, maybe they still do.”

“Hopefully not, Jimmy has seen to that. I don’t know if you heard about the death of a girl called Katherine Ross. People thought it was Magnus because she visited him and died on the beach in front of his shack. But it was her best friend, Magnus had nothing to do with it. Jimmy worked that out. And Magnus isn’t retarded, he just hasn’t had proper education. Anything he doesn’t know about nature isn’t worth knowing.”

“Aye, I know where you’re coming from, Caprice. But people thinking he was retarded may have been a blessing in disguise. He never went to prison.”  
“He hasn’t been without his problems. He would understand what you’ve been through. You should visit him some time, Thomas. I could come with you.”   
“I’ll bear it in mind.”

We were walking out of the graveyard at this moment. Thomas was going to walk towards his home, which is walking distance from the graveyard. But then we were ambushed by a pack of yuppies. They grabbed Thomas and said he was under arrest for Lizzie’s murder. Oh what ancient history! Of course I protested, and told them to leave him alone, he had been released from prison and is innocent. I insisted on asking who they were.

The head of the pack, a power-woman in a black suit and long black hair in a pony-tail, and olivey skin, shoved her card in front of me. DCI Cole, MIT (Major Investigation Team), Glasgow. Glasgow cops from up the top. She stated they were summoned to investigate Lizzie Kilmuir’s murder.

I couldn’t bear to see Thomas being mauled like that. I said, “Why are you here? Lizzie was killed on Shetland jurisdiction, it has nothing to do with you!”

The woman looked me up and down. “The Chief Commissioner has decreed we should take this over. And we have no bias, we are not like Shetland where everyone knows each other. Though you probably don’t fit that category, judging from your accent. “

“I have lived in Shetland for two years, and I know the community. And I have gotten to know Thomas, and he is a decent man.” 

I also wanted to say this, but thought better of it, so thought it – “Bias my foot. You are very biased, coming from the Big Smoke, thinking the Shetland police can’t handle the job itself, taking over to make yourselves look good. Just like you did with Robbie Morton’s body.”

The yuppies pushed me aside and dragged Thomas away in their flashy black car. Was that a Shetland numberplate I tried to decipher? Or did they drag it on a big flash plane from Glasgow?

I couldn’t let this go. I immediately rang Billy at the station and told him what happened.

“Aye, “ he replied. “We know who they are. Don’t worry, they will bring Thomas to the station, they’re not kidnapping him, though it probably looked like that. I will immediately tell Jimmy.”

“And that DCI woman was so rude and arrogant to me. Make sure you tell that to Rhona.”

“Oh aye I will,” said Billy.

I then went on to the nursing home. I told Grace what had just happened. She was very intrigued, as were the residents. Bella is a gentle soul, and said, “Well Caprice, if you think Thomas is a good person, then I do too.” If Craig was doing his shift now, he would say the same thing.

Bella knows only too well what a real villain is. That weird man Alec who used to frighten her. He had something to do with Calvin and the other guys who killed Michael and were involved in Robbie’s drug-dealing. Alec is now in prison. Yes, Jimmy saw to that. Jimmy is so good and righteous in his job. I shed a tear as I realise that’s why I fell in love with him.

So I must get to bed now, Alex. Very busy week ahead of me.  
Love Caprice.


	10. MANY HAPPENINGS IN ONE DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine and the girls narrowly escape the human traffickers, and don't realise how close they are to danger. Caprice has a few unexpected visitors.

PC Grant: Are you sure we have time, Cassie? Your dad wants me to take you to the ferry terminal.

Cassie: I can’t leave without seeing Caprice. She probably doesn’t know I’ve been back in Shetland, what with Dad being so protective. If you want to tell him you’re taking me there, do so.

PC Grant: I already have. Don’t want to get in his bad books again, after that incident with that Benson character. We’d better set off then and make it quick.

Cassie: Look, there’s Jermaine and her friends. We could give them a lift, unless they’re on their way to the library. And look, there’s Sandy. I think he wants to speak to you.

(PC Grant gets out of the car to talk to Sandy. Jermaine and the girls are talking to Christopher Brooks. Cassie doesn’t know who he is, or that he is a suspect for the human trafficking case. She is perplexed when PC Grant rushes back into the car and starts driving quickly towards the girls).

PC Grant: We’ve got to pick up the girls! Now!

Cassie: What’s the hurry? What was Sandy talking to you about? That guy they’re talking to? Who is he? Is he dangerous? But Jermaine knows not to talk to strangers.

PC Grant: Can’t tell you anything now. We must get the girls.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Dear Marie

A lot has happened today, and a lot more is likely to happen. I’m writing this email amidst doing my homework, with Sarah and Annabel. Molly is with us, she has made her apology and is now looking sheepish. Because any minute we could find out who Lizzie’s real killer is. No, it wasn’t Thomas. Here is how the day unfolded.

Mum was leaving work early for her doctor’s appointment, to check her menopause. I cringe saying that word. I don’t want to have that condition for a few decades. As she was leaving early, she was going to be home mid-afternoon, which meant all the girls could come straight to my place, unless we chose to spend some time in the library. 

But because Mum was to be home, Kate made that the time that Molly should come to our house to say sorry. I always knew Kate was a nice lady, I bet she drilled it all into Molly good and proper. Though Mum says Kate and Thomas have had a few spats – hope they make up. I don’t know what the issue between them was at Sally’s memorial – maybe uncomfortable because others were there? Because Mr McColl was there.

Anyway, due to this it was best for us to go straight home. The three of us made our way to the bus stop. I don’t know where Molly was at the time. We were told she would catch the later bus. Feeling embarrassed to catch the same one as us.

Turns out we didn’t go home by bus. Offered two lifts. Firstly by Mr Brooks. Yes, Alice’s husband. He stopped right in front of us to say hello, how was school, how did the Genius Hour go? Why weren’t we going to the library? I didn’t want to be a dobber so didn’t mention Molly, but said Mum was home after being to the doctor, and someone else was coming over. Mr Brooks offered to drive us there, get us there quicker.

I was feeling a little reluctant. I suspected he wanted to talk to Mum about Jimmy and Alice – I guess he knows. Especially when he said, “Your Mum’s been to the doctor. She has been looking a wee dowie lately. Is she OK? I can’t help feeling a wee bit concerned, I’m sure others are.”

“She’s hanging in there,” I replied. I’m not so sure if Mum wants to talk about Alice, so was about to say the bus would be here any minute when a uniform policeman appeared. A young guy. He said he was PC Grant, he was on his way to Mrs Milan’s house himself and he could take the girls. “Save you the bother, Mr Brooks.”  
I stared at the young cop. “Why are you coming to our house? Something to do with the crimes going on?”

“No. Someone wants to see her.” We then saw that Cassie was in the front passenger seat of the police car. We all gasped, “Cassie! Why aren’t you at Uni?”

“I’ll explain to your mum,” she said as PC Grant rushed us into the car, as if he couldn’t get us in quick enough. Sarah whispered to me that Mr Brooks had seemed to have vanished very quickly. “Why so quickly when a few minutes ago he was offering us a lift?” I shrugged.

I said to Cassie, “Mum’s not in any trouble is she?”

“No, of course not. I’ve been in Lerwick for a few days, and I’m switching to Aberdeen Uni, and wanted to see you and your mum before leaving. Tosh told me she had a doctor’s appointment today, which fits in, because I have to leave this evening.”

“That’s a rush,” said Annabel.

“It is. By the way, who was that man you were talking to? PC Grant is a bit concerned.”

PC Grant then chimed in, “Not really, Cassie.” He then tried to change the subject by telling me to ring Mum and let her know we were arriving in a police car, so she wouldn’t get alarmed when she saw it. He also asked if he should pick up Molly.

“No,” I said. “She’s catching the later bus. And Cassie, that man was Christopher Brooks. He was just saying hello to us. Nothing strange about him, except that he’s Alice’s husband. Your Dad’s friend?”

Cassie gasped, “Alice is married?”

PC Grant then started talking to quell things. I know Jimmy is his boss and he didn’t want gossip starting, especially amongst kids. And I could see the shocked look in Cassie’s face. She knew Alice was an old friend of her Dad’s, and was becoming more than that. Even though she is very fond of Mum, she knows she would have to accept any woman her Dad chooses - but she didn’t know Alice was married.

Definitely other things to talk about. Cassie then noticed the bruise on my cheek and asked how I got it. She was shocked to hear. She started growling about what she would want to do Molly Kilmuir for doing this to me, and asked why was Molly coming to our house if she did this.

“That’s why,” I said. “She’s meant to come over to say sorry. Her mother has sent her.”

“I’ll have a few things to say to her,” growled Cassie. Then PC Grant had more important things to say, instructed me to ring Mum to let her know we were coming with him, so she wouldn’t get a shock to find a police car in front of her house. Or more likely so that Miriam wouldn’t get a shock if she was at home. He also asked for directions to our house, he didn’t want to be driving in circles and use up police petrol.

Mum wandered outside as we were pulling up. She did sound surprised to hear of a police car, and that Cassie was back in Lerwick. Like me and the girls, she was wondering why Cassie and PC Grant were coming to see her. “She hasn’t done something wrong has she?” I asked PC Grant.

“No, of course not,” he replied. “What has she done wrong that you know of?”

I shrugged. I wondered, and I’m sure she would have wondered, if Jimmy is angry with her. But she hasn’t gone pursuing him. She’s stayed away because he has been with someone else. That was her mistake, that’s how she didn’t know that Asha had left. Was he angry because she yelled at him when she saw him with Alice? Why doesn’t he come himself instead of sending Cassie?

But it had nothing to do with that, as we were to find out. While Mum was hugging Cassie and asking her what she was doing back here, and we were making our way inside, and Molly was making her way from the bus stop – Cassie suddenly had a panicked look on her face. Mum asked her what was wrong. Cassie muttered something, pushed us inside quicker than PC Grant had pushed us into the car and grabbed Molly’s arm as she dashed inside. Even PC Grant looked worried about something.

Cassie asked Mum if she could lock the door. Mum said, “OK,” but was looking confused. We looked out the window to see what was going on. There was a man, a big man with dark hair and woollen clothes that looked like they come from Country Road.*

What was all the commotion? Cassie explained. That man was Graeme Benson, a guy from Glasgow that Jimmy had encountered. Someone, possibly someone involved in the Human Trafficking case, was taking photos of her and sending them to Jimmy’s phone. This is why she is back in Shetland, and why PC Grant is with her. Protection. Well, this Graeme guy came to Jimmy’s home when Cassie was there. He claimed to be looking for Duncan, but he said something about his daughters also studying at Glasow Uni, and one on them living in the street where Cassie’s flat was. Could be sheer coincidence, but enough to freak Cassie out.

We all kept looking out of the window, until Cassie dragged us all away. She didn’t want us staring. What we did see was Mum looking a bit sus, and grabbing a broom to shove into Graeme’s face. Graeme pushed the broom down as to assure her nothing was wrong, then she went outside the gate to talk to him. I got worried, wondering if he really was dangerous and would take her away like Calvin Sawar did. But PC Grant was keeping his eye on them the whole time, and I could think, and Cassie reassured me, that if anything happened PC Grant would jump in.

Once we were away from the window, Cassie turned her attention to Molly. “Now Molly,” she said. Jermaine has told me what happened. Look at her, look at her bruise. I have known her since she arrived in Shetland, and I know she is not the sort of kid to pick brawls. I hoped you were not like that too. So what do you have to say?”

Molly fumbled for words to say, when Cassie went on, “She was standing up for Thomas Malone. Now when your aunt died, you were not born, and neither were those friends of yours who are putting ideas into your head. They don’t know anything, they weren’t there. I myself was a baby, so I didn’t know. You shouldn’t make judgements on what other people say, especially those who weren’t here when it happened. I hoped you have lived in Lerwick long enough to know that! Jermaine has only lived here for two years, and she knows that!”

Molly looked down, and finally admitted to how badly she had behaved. She had also done some other things that were wrong, things to do with Thomas. When Cassie asked what, Molly said she thought it better to talk about them when Mum was here.

Annabel was getting bored, and thought she would help in getting rid of this Graeme character. She unlocked the door, went outside and blew out a raspberry. Cassie was horrified, the rest of us were trying to hold in our giggles. We heard Mum and PC Grant order her to get back inside.

Mum and PC Grant finally came in. Graeme had gone. He stated he was merely looking for Duncan, and he came this way because he was going to check out Duncan’s previous home at the top of the hill. Mum had told him new neighbours lived there now, and Duncan hadn’t been there since he and Mary moved. PC Grant breathed a sigh of relief, muttering, “Hopefully that got rid of him.”

PC Grant also said he would ring Jimmy. Because Graeme was, or at least had been, a suspect in the human traffic case, and a suspect for stalking Cassie, he felt he should contact him. I could see Mum tremble.

While he was making his phone call, Molly made a full confession. She had done a few silly things, not just bash me up. One day Thomas was standing outside the school gate wanting to talk to her. She instantly thought he was stalking so ran to a pub to ask someone to ring the police. Thomas wasn’t silly, he left as soon as she ran into the pub. It made Kate go to his home and yell at him, when he in fact had done nothing wrong.

And after she had beaten me up, she visited Thomas’s home with her phone switched on. She tried to make a pass at him, thinking it would make him confess to killing Lizzie. But Thomas is innocent and would do no such thing. Because he isn’t the scary predator people say he is, he wasn’t going to fall for Molly’s trick, so told her to go home. When she wouldn’t, he rang Kate to ask her to come and fetch her.

Mum sat down and said, “Now Molly, think about all that. Last week I walked with Thomas all around the cemetery, and he was a very kind and gentle man. I had a heart to heart with him. There is nothing wrong with him. I have also had heart to hearts with your mother when I’ve had coffee with her. He once came to have dinner with her and they drank a bit and got romantic. You saw them and talked to Sandy about it. She panicked when she saw a love-letter he had written on the back of a photo of Lizzie. He wanted to talk to her about it.

“He came to talk to her at Sally’s memorial. She didn’t want to talk about it in front of everyone, and that led to Jimmy shooing him off. I told him he should have approached her when she was alone so she would have time to talk about it. He’s obviously concerned, and concerned about how you feel, and that’s why he tried to talk to you that day after school. But no, you had to think he was stalking you. He wasn’t stalking you, Molly, he just wanted to explain things. Because he’s a decent person.

“And going to his home. Just what were you thinking of? What did your mother say?”

Molly muttered, “She knew I was scared and concerned, but yes she was angry. And she said something else.”

“What?”

Molly looked at Cassie before speaking, “Duncan Hunter had been called in for questioning over Aunt Lizzie’s murder. That he could be It.”

“Yes, I know about that, I’ve bumped into Duncan a few times in town. He was called in more than once, but he has been cleared. I think he had a bit of a fling with Lizzie, and the scarf that strangled her was his and he lent it to her. But he isn’t the killer. They’re still looking into that.”

“And I’ve heard there’s more...” Molly stammered, gazing at Cassie.

Cassie said, “I know, it has been found that Duncan is Alan’s real father. Alan is my brother. I was told by Dad.”

Mum said, “Yes, we know, it’s ok. Duncan told me himself when I last saw him. How is Alan taking it?”

Cassie shrugged. Yes, he’s trying to take it all in , as we all would.

PC Grant came in, informing that Jimmy was on his way here. Mum asked why, what was the need. PC Grant was with us, and Graeme Benson had been shooed off. PC Grant was to shortly take Cassie to the ferry terminal. She is going to resume her studies in Aberdeen, where the baddies can’t touch her.

PC Grant just informed that it was what Mr Perez wished. He also informed that the cases were coming to a head at last. They have found the killers of both Lizzie and Sally. Yes, they are linked, but Thomas had nothing to do with either. PC Grant looked at Molly and said, “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?” He isn’t allowed to say who they were. Kate is to be the first to be informed. Mum said, “What about Thomas? He should be the first to be informed.”

“He will, Mrs Milan,” said PC Grant. “As soon as one of our team sees him.”

“And Sally? Surely Drew is to be informed immediately?”

“Oh Mr McColl has been informed. My word he has**.”

PC Grant sounded very upright and matter-of-fact when he said that. He also went on to say that the missing Nigerian girl has been found. The girls that was possibly kidnapped by the human traffickers, whose brother had been killed and his body chopped up when he was looking for her. Her name is Zezi.

Jimmy came presently. He briefly advised as much as he was allowed of all the cases. The killers of Lizzie and Sally were in custody. He had just come from arresting Sally’s killer, who was taken to the station by uniform officers.

They also have worked out who Zezi’s kidnapper is. Officers are chasing him now as we speak. Sandy was following him while he was still just a suspect, and started to chase him , but had to be replaced by someone else as he had to go back to the station to be with Kate when Lizzie’s killer had been found***. Jimmy himself had to go back to see what was happening as soon as he would see Cassie and PC Grant off at the ferry terminal.

Because Kate would be at the station for some time, Jimmy asked Mum to keep Molly at our place for now. Mum said, “Of course, I can give her dinner.”

Now everything needed to be informed that had to be, but Jimmy asked Mum to speak to her alone. I could only guess what it could be about. He summoned her to our back yard, and they sat. I was supposed to do my homework with the others, no doubt PC Grant tried to drag me back, but I couldn’t help but stand in the back doorway to listen, and Cassie came to listen with me. I have just had my shooting up stage, and Cassie commented at how I am now taller than her. Does she think I could get taller than Tosh?

We could only hear bits and pieces, but we know it was to do with Alice. We also heard bits and pieces about Asha. And Mum started by saying, “Why are you here? No need for you. Go and solve the cases. PC Grant is here, and I got rid of Graeme Benson with no effort at all.”

Then suddenly Jimmy got a call on his phone. It was Mary. Yes, Duncan is home at the moment, even though recently he has spent a lot of time at Jimmy’s place. Thomas was there, threatening him with his hunting gun because he thinks Duncan is Lizzie’s killer.

So much happened in so few seconds at that time. Jimmy reassured Cassie that Duncan isn’t the killer, and he would get to their home in time to stop any shooting. Mum told Jimmy to tell Thomas that Caprice says to hold down the gun. Before heading off, Jimmy told PC Grant to take Cassie to the terminal and he would meet them there as soon as he sorts everything at the Hunter home.

Jimmy would have a lot on his plate afterwards. He would need to take Thomas to the station so he could see for himself that the real killers were getting their just deserts, then he would have to head off to help catch the human traffickers.

So now we sit for a breather. Mum is telling me to get off my email and get on with my homework. What can I concentrate on, with all this happening? Molly is keeping herself together as she gets on with hers. Sarah and Annabel are hanging in there with me. We are waiting for their parents to come home for them. Mum has since learned that Miriam is with them, to see the house. She is rummaged through the freezer. She thinks to organise some sort of tea for everyone will be a good thing, so that’s what’s she’s doing.

So I’m sure more exciting things are yet to come. No Marie, Shetland is not boring. Write to you soon.  
Love Jermaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * For people outside Australia, Country Road is an Australian designer label of clothes.  
> **PC Grant and the other cops know that Drew himself is Sally's killer, but of course he's not allowed to reveal it yet.  
> ***This is different from the Series, due to the two series being amalgamated in my story. In Series 4 Sandy sits with Kate at the station to inform her of Lizzie's killer, but in Series 5 at this point he is chasing Chris Brooks. In my story, another policeman takes over the chase so Sandy can go to the station and be with Kate.


	11. Vital conversations for Caprice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the conversations Caprice has with Graeme, and then Jimmy, during the goings-on of the previous chapter.

CAPRICE AND GRAEME

(Graeme has just stepped out of his car and hears noises in the front yard of the house next to which he has parked his car. He recognises Cassie, and notices her rush inside. He also recognises PC Grant. He also notices a petite woman in her early 50’s with soft brown curly hair.)

Caprice: Cassie, what’s wrong, why do you want the door locked? (She then notices Graeme, and notices that PC Grant is looking concerned). Who are you? What are you doing here, and why is Cassie scared of you?

Graeme: Madam please, I haven’t come to cause any commotion.

Caprice: (grabbing a broom) Who are you?

Graeme: There’s no need to threaten me with a broom, Madam. I mean no harm. I see you’re a friend of Cassie Perez, and I know she’s a bit scared....

Caprice: A bit? 

Graeme: But there’s no need to be. If I must, I’ll explain my presence. First, I should introduce myself. My name is Graeme Benson, what’s yours?

Caprice: Caprice Milan. 

Graeme: Are you Australian?

Caprice: Yes.

Graeme: How long have you lived in Shetland?

Caprice: Two years.

Graeme: What brought you to Shetland?

Caprice: I wanted to make a new start after my husband died. Lerwick was the only place in UK that offered me employment. You seem to be asking a lot about me.

Graeme: Oh aye, I’m sorry. I’m meant to explain why I’m here. Do we have to talk over the fence?

Caprice: I’ll come out the gate and talk to you. The girls obviously don’t want you near them.

Graeme: The girls? But I don’t know the others, I’ve only met Cassie. And the young gentleman over there (looks at PC Grant). Please to meet you again, young sir. You look a bit different in your uniform. (PC Grant grumbles). Right now Mrs Milan. Let me explain now. Probably easiest to explain from the beginning. I’m a building proprietor in Glasgow. I recently purchased a building that was previously a group of shops. The owner of one of those shops is a suspect of a case that Cassie’s father is investigating. So of course from checking out the building my name came up so I was questioned.

Caprice: One of Jimmy’s cases, you mean?

Graeme: Aye. You’re a friend of Jimmy’s?

Caprice: (hesitates before speaking) I’m a friend of Cassie’s.

Graeme: But you’re aquainted with Jimmy Perez.

Caprice: Yes.

Graeme: You’re aware of the cases he’s trying to solve?

Caprice: Well he can’t discuss them with me, I’m not a cop. And I haven’t seen him for some time. But which case involves Glasgow – the murder of my friend’s boyfriend has been solved, and the two young murdered girls had nothing to do with Glasgow as far as I know. They were local girls. So it must be the human trafficking case, they would have connections with bigger cities. And I have heard bits and pieces on the news.

Graeme: You’re right, you’re a very clever lady, Caprice. This shopkeeper he’s after is a suspect for the human trafficking. How why where, I don’t know. I have nothing to do with it, though Jimmy isn’t quite convinced.

Caprice: Jimmy does his job thoroughly, and checked everyone out fully, so he gets the right result. That’s what makes him a good policeman.

Graeme: (senses Caprice’s feelings for Jimmy) Oh aye, he certainly does. I’ve experienced it first-hand. Someone in Glasgow took photos of Cassie and sent them to Jimmy’s phone. He immediately thought it was me and was on me like a ton of bricks. He barged into this formal lunch I was having with my wife and a few associates! Really stormed into the place! You should have seen him Caprice!

Caprice: Hmmmm.

Graeme: Ha, you’re pondering Caprice? Jimmy thinks I’m some sort of seedy yuppie, is that what you’re thinking?

Caprice: Hmmm, you look a little bit like.......

Graeme: A ruthless wheeler dealer? I am a shrewd businessman, but I don’t engage in criminal activities, I assure you. Which is now why I must explain why I’m in Shetland. I’m actually after a Duncan Hunter, he’s Cassie’s natural father, I don’t know if you know.

Caprice: Oh I know. I know Duncan.

Graeme: You may know he’s having marital troubles and has been back and forth between his home and staying with Jimmy. When I went to his house yesterday, Mary said he was at Jimmy’s. So I went to Jimmy’s and Cassie was there. Cassie is up here from Glasgow for protection because of that photo incident.

Caprice: So that’s why she’s back here. That’s what she was about to tell me before she saw you.

Graeme: I guess so. But I had no idea she was here. So, when my presence appears at her home, what’s the first thing everyone thinks? 

Caprice: You explained to Jimmy?

Graeme: I tried to – inbetween his yelling at me.

Caprice: So if you’re after Duncan, what are you doing here? And what do you want from him?

Graeme: I’m actually originally from Shetland so I’m involved in some properties here. Duncan owes me some money over some of the properties, including that new bistro he’s building. And he’s so good and avoiding me. I went to the bistro and found a friend of his building the bar. I could only leave a message. So, trying all avenues, I’ve come here because I believe that house up there is his previous home. I didn’t want to park ourtside the house, in case he was there and saw me and decided to shoot off. So I’ve parked down here, and it happened to be outside your home.

Caprice: Goodness! Well Duncan has no more to do with that house. He’s never been back since he and Mary moved. There are new neighbours there now. The only time I see Duncan is when I bump into him in town.

Graeme: Thank you Mrs Milan. You’ve answered exactly what I wanted to know. I won’t trouble you any further. I’ll let you go and look after those girls. I noticed them staring out the window, wondering what’s going on. Even through the window I can hear the racket they’re making. Which one’s yours?

Caprice: The one with the Australian accent.

Graeme: (chuckles) They’re all cackling at once, I can’t tell which one’s the Aussie.

Caprice: The one with the brown bob hairdo.

Graeme: Ah yes, I can see her, I can see the resemblance. One of her friends is coming out.

(Annabel comes out and does a raspberry at Graeme).

Caprice: Annabel!

PC Grant: Annabel, get back inside! What are you doing? (As he leads her back, Cassie opens the front door and grabs her).

Graeme: (laughs) Ah kids. At least mine are older. Both at uni like Cassie. One of them lives on the same street as Cassie in Glasgow, so when I mentioned her, even more cause to suspect me. Can’t win, can I.

Caprice: Oh well, stick to the truth and you will be OK.

Graeme: Not sure if Jimmy thinks I ‘m OK.

Caprice: Jimmy has to do his job thoroughly.

Graeme: Quite. Mrs Milan, you mentioned your friend’s boyfriend was murdered and it was connected to Glasgow? They did find out the killer?

Caprice: Yes. A lawyer called Calvin Sawar.

Graeme: Calvin Sawar?

Caprice: Did you know him?

Graeme: No, thank God, but I do know the name. It is a well-known name in Glasgow and not for the right reasons. He’s a lawyer for gangsters and small-time celebrities who want to get themselves a name. Why with someone like that? I heard on the news he was arrested for a murder of some sort. That would have been it?

Caprice: Yes. Jimmy arrested him when he was in Glasgow.

Graeme: He killed himself in prison.*

Caprice: So I heard. Obviously couldn't stand the shame of being caught. I didn’t cry. When he was in Shetland he kidnapped me.

Graeme: Really? Because of your link with Jimmy?

Caprice: Yes. But his henchmen dragged me to a cliff that they thought was abandoned, only the shack of a friend was there, and the friend saved me.

Graeme: You were very lucky. Makes me think of something, and you should think of this too. The human traffickers. Do they know who you are?

Caprice: I wouldn’t know, Graeme. I don’t know who they are.

Graeme: Could they be thinking of the same thing as Sawar if they know Jimmy is on their tail, and your connection to him?

Caprice: What kidnap me for trafficking? I don’t know, Graeme, human traffickers don’t tend to kidnap older people.

Graeme: It may not be you they kidnap.

Caprice: (shudders) You mean Jermaine?

Graeme: They could. Bear that in mind. Caprice, I’ve only spoken with you a few minutes, and a few minutes ago you thought I was stalking Cassie. But I can see you’re a decent person and I wouldn’t want anything more dreadful to happen to you. I don’t know if you want protection. At least you and the girls have that young man.

Caprice: He’s obviously Cassie’s protector.

Graeme: Aye, you worked that out. Jimmy should get someone to protect you and your daughter.

Caprice: (sighs) He doesn’t care for me.

Graeme: Oh surely – sorry, it’s none of my business. I’ll be off. (To PC Grant) Take care of the girls!

Caprice: And Graeme, when you find Duncan, please don’t beat him up. He can be a pain in the neck, but I don’t want him hurt.

Graeme: I’ll be gentle with him. I’ll bear you in mind when I see him. I don’t know if I’ll ever meet you again, Caprice. Who knows, maybe when I next meet you, you will be Mrs Perez.

(Caprice sighs as Graeme gets into his car and leaves.)

Caprice: Well, do you think he’s genuine?

PC Grant: The story he told you was the same as what he told Mr Perez.

Caprice: Why did he show such concern when he talked about the human traffickers?

PC Grant: Your guess is as good as mine, Mrs Milan. Now I must ring Mr Perez.

Caprice: Any need? If it’s Graeme Benson he’s worried about, well he’s gone now, he didn’t go near Cassie. And you’re here.

PC Grant: Mr Perez will want to know anything about Mr Benson’s whereabouts.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-----

CAPRICE AND JIMMY

Jimmy has arrived at Caprice’s house and informed of the latest of the cases. He’s not yet at liberty to reveal the names of the killers or the head of the human traffickers.

Jimmy: Caprice, come out the back. I need to talk to you.

(She follows him out to the back yard. Cassie and Jermaine follow, and stand in the doorway watching.)

Caprice: Why are you here? No need for you. Go and solve the cases. PC Grant is here, and I got rid of Graeme Benson with no effort at all.

Jimmy: I was concerned for you.

Caprice: Why? You don’t care for me. I only wish you could just say it so I can move on.

Jimmy: Things aren’t great with Alice.**

Caprice: Well of course they won’t be, she has a husband! For God’s sake, Jimmy, how do you think it feels to be rejected for a married woman?  
Jimmy: I thought you weren’t talking to me.

Caprice: I thought you were still with Asha. Why didn’t you contact me when you broke up? What is the worst thing that could have happened? That I’d hang up? Not that I would. But if I did, then it wouldn’t matter who you were with. But I thought you would have more common sense than to go for a married woman.

Jimmy: It just.....

Caprice: Don’t tell me it just happened. You have more sense than that.

Jimmy: When I last came back from Glasgow, it was night-time, it was raining, and she was standing by my house. She came up to me and kissed me. Similar thing with Asha. She approached me in the bar at the hotel where I was staying, and.....

Caprice: I don’t want to hear the rest. So that’s where I went wrong? I should have snuck up on you at night time? Leave Jermaine at home by herself? I have a child, I can’t just sneak off at night when I feel like it. Jermaine is getting older, can be left on her own in the day, but no way would I leave her at night. Especially with all these crimes going around at the moment.

Jimmy: No, no, I would never expect you to do that to Jermaine. You’re a good mother, I wouldn’t expect you to do something like that. If I saw you there, that would probably be the first thing I’d ask you.

Caprice: I gather Alice and Chris don’t have children.

Jimmy: No.

Caprice: So she has more freedom to sneak off at night. What did she tell Chris?

Jimmy: That she was working overtime.

(Caprice sighs)

Jimmy: I thought you would have found out about Asha anyway?

Caprice: How? By watching every move you made? Stalk you? You’d lock me up in one of your cells.

Jimmy: I thought you would have heard something from Cassie or Tosh.

Caprice: Cassie didn’t know, she had just come back from Brazil. And Tosh doesn’t discuss her boss’s private life. She and I talk about other things when we get together. Besides, both of them have had their own problems, as you well know. At least Tosh is looking better now. Donnie seems like a nice guy.

Jimmy: Aye, I know.

Caprice: And they’re not your messengers. They would have expected you to tell me yourself. Duncan did. He was shocked to find I didn’t know Asha had left.  
Jimmy: I’d need to pluck up the courage.

Caprice: Courage to ring me? Jimmy, you deal with nasty criminals every day, creatures that ordinary people wouldn’t want to fall over. And you were too nervous to ring me?

Jimmy: Personal things are different.

Caprice: I guess so. Is it true that Alice called you Miss Havisham?

Jimmy: (shocked) Where did you hear that?

Caprice: She told Jermaine after she had saved her from Molly’s gang. When Jermaine told her about Asha. I can’t believe you didn’t tell Alice about Asha.

Jimmy: Should I have?

Caprice: Yes you should, especially if she’s going to call you names like Miss Havisham. How rude! I would have shown her the door, not fall in love with her.

Jimmy: Oh I did show her the door that time. She came to see me afterwards to apologise.

Caprice: Miss Havisham! Casanova more like.

Jimmy: Oh God Caprice, you’re not starting to think I’m like that.

Caprice: Well I’m starting to wonder.

Jimmy: I have missed you Caprice. And I’m concerned. Tosh said you went to the doctor today. Are you OK?

Caprice: I’ve been feeling faint and giddy lately. And forgetful. It’s menopause. I can’t do anything about that.

Jimmy: Did the doctor give you something?

Caprice: He suggested some tablets, which I’ll get in town tomorrow. But I can’t do much else. I’m an old lady now, Jimmy. I can’t have kids anymore.

Jimmy: You’re not old. You’re the same age as me. And why would you worry about having kids? You have Jermaine.

Caprice: I know, and she’s everything to me. But if I were younger I would have liked to give you a child. A biological Perez. I gather Alice and Asha are younger than me. They could give you a child.

Jimmy: They’re not spring chickens.

Caprice: But they wouldn’t have reached menopause would they.

Jimmy: They’ll reach it before they know it. And why would I want a kid at my age? Cassie’s old enough to have a kid. We should be looking at grandkids.

Caprice: We?

(Jimmy looks a bit embarrassed)

Caprice: So what happens now? Do you love Alice?

(Jimmy’s phone rings)

Jimmy: I have to get this.

Caprice: Yes, you always do.

Jimmy: Come on Caprice, you of all people know how I have to keep track of everything. This could be one of my colleagues. (To phone) Jimmy Perez. Mary? Right,  
I’m coming right away. (Puts away phone) It’s Mary. Thomas thinks Duncan killed Lizzie and is threatening to shoot him. I’ve got to go now.

Caprice: Duncan is back home?

Jimmy: So it seems. Don’t know how long for. If Thomas doesn’t do anything stupid. 

Caprice: Tell him Caprice said to put the gun down. Where did he get a gun?

Jimmy: He has a license for one to shoot vermin.

Caprice: Well Duncan isn’t quite vermin.

Jimmy: Well I’ve got to go. PC Grant................................

(Jimmy leaves, PC Grant leaves with Cassie. As Caprice sorts out the other girls, Jimmy turns round from his car.) Jimmy: Caprice – when I last saw you, you said I thought you were a bimbo. I have never thought that. I have always thought you were an intelligent woman and liked it. You came half-way round the globe with your daughter, to a place where you knew no-one. That would have taken guts. I’ll see you soon. Caprice: See me soon? (whispers as he leaves) What about Alice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Series 3 Calvin is found hung in prison and we see a warden washing his hand and walking off, then Arthur receiving an SMS saying "job done." I have often wanted to ask other fans about this. Calvin's death wasn't investigated. Did Jimmy and his troupes presume he committed suicide? Was he murdered or did he kill himself as a result of the warden taunting him? Or the shame of being caught? So in my story, everyone presumes it was suicide.  
> ** This is the part of Series 5 when Jimmy has just discovered there is a human trafficking company under Alice's name.


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate comes to Caprice's house with Freya, and details of the real killers are finally revealed - but with distressing outcomes.

Dear Alex

Oh what a night! Horrendous night! At least we know now who the killers are, but the sufferings that go with it.

After that big day, with my visit to the doctor – he tells me nothing to worry about menopause, just a natural process, but I put up with the sweat and the giddiness. And Molly coming to our house with her tail between her legs, Cassie telling me with her big news and that weird yuppie Graeme Benson, whom Cassie thought was stalking her.

Then Jimmy’s visit! Face to face, eye to eye, with Jimmy again. I don’t know what to make of it.

Presently Deidre and Hamish arrived, with Miriam with them. I was exhausted after all the goings-on, and tried to get the kids back to normal, make sure their homework was done. I suggested we all have dinner here, I had gone into my freezer and thrown things together. We chatted about the day, and waited for Kate to ring.

I made the comment to Miriam about what sort of neighbour and tenant am I, cops and crims coming into my life. Yes, I didn’t have that sort of worry before I met Jimmy. Miriam jokingly said I’d have more of it if I did get together with Jimmy.

Finally the phone rang. Deidre said she would answer it, told me just to sit and chill out. I said it would probably be Kate. Well it turned out it was Freya, but Kate was with her.

Deidre came back looking grave. The rest of us asked what happened. Kate was obviously in a state of sorts, as Freya had come to pick her up. And all the news came out.

Thomas has died, and Sandy got suspended. Those rotten upper-rank snobs just had to make themselves look good, to sack someone as good as Sandy. As for Thomas, the realisation of finally being free of any more accusations got too much for him. His heart had been weak for some time, and this time it gave. He collapsed and died.

And Lizzie’s killer? Donna Killick. Alan’s mum. So much to take in, so much for Alan to take in, especially after finding out that his real father is Duncan. And Sally’s killer – Drew McColl. Her own father! What, why , where, how? PC Grant had said the murders were related. Deidre didn’t get all the details, but Freya was bringing Kate over, and all was to be revealed.

When they arrived, I thought Kate would definitely need a wine. We all wandered to the beach, Kate sat on a rock, and the story poured out.

Lizzie had a crush on Duncan (god knows why, an older married man who looked like Blackbeard?) Duncan flirted with her a bit – we saw that on that old video that Alan found – but he wasn’t interested. He was having an affair with Donna. Out of jealousy and spite, Lizzie confronted Donna and threatened to tell her husband Kevin. Apparently Kevin was a violent man who had beaten Donna up a few times, but the charges were dropped. So heaven knows what he would have done if he found out about an affair – and Donna had just found out she was pregnant, hence the fatherhood question. She tried to explain this to Lizzie, but Lizzie dug her heals in. It got out of hand and Donna resorted to killing her.

Duncan wasn’t the only man romantically linked to Donna. She also had something going on with Drew McColl. Whether they were together at the same time that she was with Duncan, we don’t know, but he still held a torch for her, and she came to him for help after killing Lizzie. An honest cop would insist she tell the truth, then she would have probably only be charged for manslaughter – and possibly organise a restraining order against Kevin. But what did Drew do? Find a scapegoat, get some of his colleagues and acquaintances to give false witness statements. Who would be a good scapegoat? Thomas, because he was in love with Lizzie. Easy to use as an excuse his jealousy of other guys in Lizzie’s life. (Personally I think Thomas would be a better catch than Duncan, much better person).

Talking of Duncan, I asked Kate if he was alright, he didn’t become a victim of Thomas’s rife. She said no, Jimmy got there on time and calmed him down.   
He took him to the station so he could see for himself that the real culprits were being charged. Duncan can be a pain but I do hope he doesn’t become a victim of Graeme Benson’s wrath either.

Now Sally. While Sally was investigating this Neo-Nazi group in Norway – the gang of which Lars was part – she encountered a woman who had given some photos to the police during Thomas’s trial, that may be of use to evidence. The photos were taken when the woman was on holidays in Shetland, and some were on the port that included the ferry where Lizzie’s body was found in a barrel. Sally was copying the photos onto a USB stick, when she noticed a photo of that very ferry, called the Unst. She recognised a younger Donna putting something in a barrel, and also noticed the date written on the back of the hard copy photo – the date of Lizzie’s disappearance. 

The Norwegian woman had been in touch with the police recently when she realised this could be connected to Sally’s death, and Sally had discovered this herself – these photos had been given to Drew. Not for evidence but for him to hide. (Well yes, they should have been used for evidence).

Sally worked out the truth of Lizzie’s death. She confronted Donna, who admitted it and also admitted Alan’s parentage. At least then Sally knew that Alan wasn’t her half-brother. I wonder that Donna didn’t attack her, knowing that she now knew Donna’s guilt, but maybe Donna thought Drew would shut her up.

Well he certainly did that. She approached him after she left the music festival. Like with Lizzie’s death, things got out of hand in the argument, and Drew strangled her. I knew Drew was no saint. Until now I thought he was just one of those cops who would do anything to just get a result and score brownie points – I knew managers like that in my last job in Australia – and didn’t care whether he arrested the right man or not. That isn’t good, but not as bad and vile as what he did do. He even used the excuse of calling Thomas a predator who was likely to prey on women again. How ridiculous, Thomas only wanted with Lizzie what other people take for granted – a relationship.

So all of this, then Sandy’s suspension. So much to take in. I asked, “Sandy’s not by himself tonight, I hope.” Kate reassured that Billy had taken him home to his place. Jean will be a good motherly figure. (Sandy’s mother died years ago of an illness). Kate, not feeling up to driving after all of this, asked for Freya to pick her up. She and Molly are spending the night at Freya’s place.

I asked Kate if she had heard anything of the human traffickers. She heard bits and pieces of the cops chattering amongst themselves, but nothing concrete. She did see young Zezi at a distance, who was going to spend the night in one of the bedrooms that cops on night duty use. I guess that’s a different case, and confidentiality must be held. Makes me wonder if anything has been found out about that family in the scrap metal business. There was suspicion of whether they were involved with the human traffickers, but nothing more has been said about them on the news. 

So after all that, Freya took Kate and Molly to her place, Deidre, Hamish and their girls went home, and Miriam went into her place. I wash the dishes, told Jermaine to get organised for tomorrow and try to get her reading done before she goes to sleep. Just like when loved ones died, and even with my sadness over Jimmy, getting on with things as normal helps us get by.

So what will be next? We also had talked about Thomas’s funeral and any money or assets he had, where would they go? Thomas has no living family. Kate would love to do the funeral arrangements if she is allowed. She will get in touch with Gail Callahan, Thomas’s social worker.

So tomorrow we soldier on and wait to hear what happens.  
Love Caprice.


	13. Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice contemplates everything that has happened while walking with Jo along the beach.

(Jimmy and Alice are standing on the rock, after Chris has been arrested.)

Alice: Jimmy, for a moment, for that little moment you thought I was guilty, and that hurt. Do you know how that felt?

Jimmy: But that doesn’t change the way I feel about you.

Alice: Oh Jimmy, it’s not the past is it. It’s you, it’s here and now, it’s your job that keeps you alone. Maybe you are meant to be alone.

Jimmy: Why don’t you come over tomorrow night and I’ll cook you something.

Alice: I don’t think that’s a good idea.

(Alice leaves. Jimmy looks out to the water, in tears, shaking his head. Maybe he is meant to be alone – or with someone else. He sees that someone else walking along the beach with a friend, on the other side of the water. But she has seen him with Alice so looks away. Should he contact her, or has he lost her forever? Before then, he has to talk Duncan out of leaving, and accompany Sandy to his appeal hearing.)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Dear Alex

Kate has been given permission to organise Thomas’s funeral. Gail Callahan has organised for any money coming from Thomas’s assets to be given to the Life After Appeal organisation, to help other people who, like Thomas, have been wrongly accused of crimes. Thomas would have been very pleased.

It’s getting darker, days are getting shorter, but still, to chill out, Jermaine and I took a walk along one of the beaches with Jo Halley. Thank god it isn’t the beach where bodies were found. Oh yes another big incident in Shetland. More news of traffickers. Bodies of men of Middle Eastern origin were found on a beach. They were trafficked people – kidnapped or asylum seekers – and were thrown off the boat at sea because the traffickers obviously know that the police here are onto them. The poor men drowned. These traffickers are so ruthless, they are worse than Calvin Sawar. At least with gangsters, if you’re lucky enough not to come across them, they leave you alone. These traffickers would grab anyone they think they can use and sell, and dump you overboard whenever they feel like it.

But tonight Jo and I talked of Sally. Jermaine decided to pick up shells like she used to do when she was younger. Jo, being Sally’s best friend, knew Drew well and is trying to get her head around it all. We also talked of Alan. Finding out that his mother is a killer, and his Dad isn’t who he thought he was, his girlfriend killed by her own father. How does he keep it together? How I tell myself that my problems are nothing compared to him. Jo says he is talking about going away for a while, maybe meet up with Cassie in Aberdeen. Jo would like to go with him but it depends on what she can do with her gallery.

I asked Jo about Eileen McColl, Drew’s wife. She committed suicide when Sally was 16. Drew said she had depression, but Jo knew Eileen well, and said she didn’t. She noticed the relationship between Sally and her father wasn’t the same after Eileen died. Sally didn’t know why her mother took her own life, but sensed something wasn’t quite right. Then she discovered that photo of Donna on the ferry with Lizzie’s body. It all now makes sense. It makes sense to Jo. We are both sure that Eileen took her life because she found out about Donna. That would have distressed Sally. One would say a drastic action, other women would just leave Drew, but we all know people react differently to upsets. Drew was a high-level, well-respected officer of the law. To be betrayed by such a man, Eileen probably felt she lost face.

While I was walking with Jo, I saw Jimmy on the other side of the bay. With Alice. Alice left, and I thought Jimmy was looking in my direction. Jo noticed, and grabbed my arm to pull me along. I kept telling myself about Alan and Thomas and other people with worse problems.

Jermaine called out to us. Someone wants to say good-bye. There was Mary with another man. My god, she’s met a new guy and has left Duncan for good. A tall, well-spoken Scottish gentleman with short neat pepper-and-salt hair. Alastair Fraser is his name, a businessman from Aberdeen. Well – just as Duncan was changing his ways. We thought things would finally work out, but once Mary had met Alastair, she obviously felt enough was enough. She has sold their house. That fancy thing that looks like Noahs Ark. So Duncan is residing full-time with Jimmy now.

I told her Cassie was now in Aberdeen and would she keep in touch with her. Mary is a bit unsure, but I stated that I’m sure Cassie would like to. Poor Mary would have loved to have had kids of her own, if Duncan hadn’t fooled around. She wonders how many other young people on the island could be illegitimate Hunter offsprings.

There is a little bit of sympathy Mary has left for Duncan. Oh no, not his financial status. He is broke, and she is fed up with paying his debts with her parents’ inheritance. But she said it was him who found the drowned bodies on the beach. That’s a horrendous sight one would never forget. That would have affected him more than can be imagined, even Mary was concerned.

They walked with us to Jo’s home, then insisted on driving me and Jermaine home. We kept saying we are used to buses, even at night, but Alastair insisted, saying we must be exhausted after everything that has been happening on this island. They are staying in a flat that Alastair normally rents before heading off to Aberdeen. Mary looked up at the old house she shared with Duncan and asked now the current neighbours were. They are a young couple with toddlers. I don’t see much of them, but they are quiet, considering toddlers can make a noise. Mary chuckled, saying, “They were quieter than us.” I told her it wasn’t her fault.

Mary said she had also noticed Jimmy on the other side of the bay. She told me to hang in there. Even gave me her email so I can let her know how I get along. I asked if I could also pass it onto Cassie.

So the next week will be business as usual. I hope work will give me the morning off to attend Thomas’s funeral. I feel guilty about having more time off than usual at the moment. Though that day when Jermaine was beaten up by Molly and her friends was unexpected.

Keep in touch.  
Love Caprice.


	14. Thomas's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice attends Thomas's funeral, and tells Caprice that she has broken up with Jimmy. Caprice realises that Alice isn't the evil adulteress she first appeared to be.

THOMAS’S FUNERAL

Dear Marie

I’m sitting in the library, emailing you amidst my homework. This morning was Thomas’s funeral.

Thomas was buried in his rightful place, beside Lizzie. It was a good turnout, a nice, peaceful service, a beautiful speech by the priest. He was buried with dignity, he could have done with more dignity when he was alive. His social worker Gail was there. A tall blonde lady who cares deeply for other people. She introduced herself to everyone, and walked beside Kate.

Magnus led the pallbearers. He can relate to Thomas, having put up with prejudiced people himself. At least Magnus survived it all, and has managed to live to an old age. So sad that some of these people in Shetland that we have seen die were young.

We did have representatives of the police force. Both Billies were there, and helped with carrying the coffin. Billy McBride even brought his dog, and gave me the honour of taking its lead while he did his pallbearing duties. Sandy had his appeal hearing today, to try to get his suspension overturned. Jimmy went with him. Due to this, Tosh had to stay at the station to hold the fort.

It sure was a day for funerals. After all this time, Freya finally was granted permission to have Michael’s ashes. We were to scatter them on the beach after Thomas’s service. Those well-to-do yuppies in Glasgow finally did show some thought and compassion to ordinary people like us. They even mixed Robbie’s ashes in with Michael’s, so father and son are finally together. Like we are sad for Thomas, we also feel the sadness that they couldn’t be together in life. I wonder if they ever would. Whether somehow Robbie could make his way to Canada. Get out of the drug-peddling life. Craig says he seemed an ok guy before he got into that sort of thing.

When everyone was lining up to place a flower on Thomas’s coffin, I noticed Molly was crying and kissed the coffin. I don’t know whether to feel sorry for her or say, “Serves you right.” But she’s been treating me better, has even come to the library with me after school, as Sarah and Annabel have gone to do more things at their new home with their parents.

As the service finished, and Thomas’s coffin was lowered down, I noticed Mum shudder. I looked around, and saw Alice Brooks in the crowd. I heard Deidre say to Mum, “She has as much right to be here as everyone else. We should be pleased that another person wants to pay respect to Thomas.” Deidre is right.

The priest came down to the beach with the few of us who wanted to farewell Michael. Freya walked in front with the priest, I walked beside Craig, Mum followed with Jenny, and a few others came behind. Deidre and Hamish and the girls, Grace and Bella and a few other staff from the nursing home who knew Robbie, and Magnus. The others had left.

Freya opened the little urn, and poured bits of the ashes into everyone’s hands. The priest said a quick prayer as we threw the ashes towards the sea.

Afterwards everyone went their separate ways. Bella wanted to visit Magnus’s shack, so Magnus and Craig pushed her in her wheelchair. Grace and the other nursing people went back to work. Mum wanted to visit Dad’s plaque while she was in the cemetery. Jenny and Deidre walked with her, while the girls went with Hamish. Freya hugged everyone then left.

Well, I thought everyone else had gone, but there was one person left. I was walking behind the ladies, looking at Mum and Jenny. Sisters in arms. They have something in common, both pining over two handsome detectives. As Deidre joined them, I was about to go to the girls, when I saw Alice Brooks. “Hello Jermaine,” she said.

The first thing Alice did was comment about Molly. “She has a lot to think about, that girl.” Yes, no matter what we think of Alice, she was always good to Thomas. I asked, “Where’s Mr Brooks? Is he working at that old house? He should have come here, he was at Sally’s memorial.”

Alice replied, “Ah, no he’s somewhere else. Jermaine I need to speak with your mother.”

I cringed. Does Mum really need to hear something about Jimmy at this moment of time? Of course it was going to be about Jimmy. Alice noticed my look and said, “If you must know, Jermaine, I broke up with Jimmy. So I really must speak with your mother.”  
t in front of the plaque, Deidre and Jenny sat together on another rock to Mum’s left. Alice asked, “Is that your dad? Was he a good man? Do you miss him?”

I said yes. I explained how his actual grave was back in Australia, but we brought some of his ashes with us when we first arrived in Lerwick, so he would still be with us. Alice made the comment on how noble a woman Mum is. Then she wandered over to the other ladies, and sat on a higher rock to Mum’s left.

I couldn’t help feeling concerned, so kept staring. What did this mean, is Alice going back to Chris? Come to her senses? Hamish beckoned me to come back with the girls.

Hamish was chatting away to the girls, and I guess to me, but my mind was wandering all over the place. I looked out to all the cliffs at a distance, and waves splashing against them, the typical Shetland sight. I thought of all the people at the funeral. I think all of us were thinking the same – all these people who have died, but we are all here alive. We need to look out for each other. We are indeed a community, and a community is like a big family.

Mum often talks about how well Alan Killick is holding up. He was there today with Jo. Molly had told me he once punched Thomas when Thomas was arguing with Mr McColl and Kate intervened. Now today, he was one of the pallbearers.

Alice finally left, and the other ladies came towards us. Mum didn’t look upset but a little confused. Yes, Alice has broken up with Jimmy, but hasn’t gone back to Chris. Chris is in jail – he was the head of the human traffickers! He kidnapped Zezi! When he was away at that old home that he was going to build into a fitness centre for him and Alice to run, he wasn’t working on that house. He was using it to hide the young people he’d kidnapped.

We try to get our heads around what we’ve just been told. Surely with Chris in jail, a divorce would be easy, and Alice would be free. But Chris had some of these people working in some shoddy company that he had put in Alice’s name. Alice had no idea about it, but of course Jimmy had to question her about it, and she took it the wrong way. So there we are.

Hamish had one of the smaller buses to take me and Sarah back to school. Jenny, being a primary school teacher, was going back to school and taking Annabel. Deidre and Mum would catch another bus and make their way to work. 

Jenny had just left with Annabel, when I noticed another lady appear. A power-dresser in a black suit, long black hair pulled back in a thin pony-tail, looked part-Asian. She walked over to Thomas’s coffin and laid a small bunch of flowers. Mum looked a bit uneasy, as if she had seen her before. I wondered if she was Asha. What would Asha know about Thomas?

But when she looked up I realised she wasn’t Asha. She spoke to me, “Hello young lady, what’s your name? I’m Jessica Cole.” Mum had met her before. She was the specialist DCI from Glasgow who nabbed Thomas on the day he was walking with Mum in the graveyard. The last time Mum say him alive. 

DCI Cole appeared very apologetic. Having to deal with big criminals regularly in a big city like Glasgow – and we do know what she’s getting at there, after that run-in with Calvin Sawar – she was used to playing hard and firm with suspects. She admitted she overstepped the mark with Thomas, and the Shetland team did know what they were doing when dealing with the case.

Mum will always praise Jimmy. “Of course, Jimmy always does his work thoroughly and know exactly what he’s doing. Why were you asked if the murder was Shetland jurisdiction? It’s like another case Jimmy was working on , though that case did have some links with Glasgow.”

“I know, I know what you’re getting at, Mrs Milan,” replied DCI Cole. “I was only following orders when asked to come here. And I’m sorry I offended you the other day.”

Mum pointed to Thomas’s grave. “There’s the person you should say sorry to. But he’s now with God.”

“Well I hope he’s looking down and realises I was wrong.”

Deidre then put in, “Well while you’re here, why don’t the police use you to solve some of this human trafficking issue. Surely that’s more global, surely someone like you would be needed for that.”

“Yes, I’ve been asked to look into that. But I need to go back to Glasgow. From bits and pieces Jimmy found when he was down there, it appears the headquarters in down there, and I’ll need to investigate. There’s a detective called Sam Boyd, a specialist in that area. I’ll be checking things out with her. Mrs Milan, I never meant to offend you or any of your friends. I know you are very close to one of the Shetland police.”

“Hmm,” replied Mum. “Yes, Tosh is one of my best mates.”

“Well, I meant one of the gentlemen.”

“Yes, I am reasonably close to Sandy. He’s got his appeal hearing today, as you probably know. We are all praying for him. Jenny who just left used to go out with him.”

“Oh Caprice, come on you’re as stubborn as I am. You know who I mean. And don’t say there’s nothing in it. I saw Mrs Brooks go and speak to you, and you’re not crying. In fact I think I can see a bit of glow in your face. I’m a detective, Caprice, I can notice things. I’m not as good as Jimmy, but I can still see things. I must admit, I at first thought you were Thomas’s lady-friend.”

“No, Thomas was Kate’s guy. I didn’t know Thomas well, but as a friend, for that short time I knew him, yes I did like him very much.”

“Well I bid you all farewell. Look after each other as I know a community such as yours does. You two,” she looked at me and Sarah, “need to get back to school, and you ladies need to get to work, as do I. And Caprice, you need to contact someone.”

CDI Cole then left, and Hamish took me and Sarah to school.

So now I’m writing this email and doing my homework, waiting for Mum. I see her coming now. She’s looking at her phone. She’s looking a bit giddy. Oh no – she’s dropped her phone and falling backwards. Sandy has appeared and has grabbed her. He’s wearing a grey suit. Kate’s there too. Molly is nudging me. I’d better go.  
Love Jermaine  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CONVERSATION BETWEEN ALICE AND CAPRICE

Alice approaches Mick’s plaque, where Caprice is sitting, with Deidre and Jenny sitting together on her right. Alice sits on a rock just above, on Caprice’s left.

Alice: Hello ladies. Caprice, may I speak with you?

Deidre: What do you want Alice? We’re not leaving Caprice on her own.

Alice: Well ok, if Caprice is happy with that.

Caprice: I want them with me. Why are you here?

Alice: Caprice, I must tell you, I am no longer with Jimmy.

Caprice: So you’re going back to Chris?

Alice: Ah no. Chris is in jail. He was involved in the human trafficking.

(The others gasp)

Deidre: Did he kidnap Zezi?

Alice: Yes, he did. And others. That house he was supposedly doing up, and didn’t want me to see it till it was completed. Well, he was using that house to hide his young victims.

Caprice: And you didn’t know?

Alice: No. And what’s more, he had this scam business where he had these young people working for no or little wage. A few of them also worked in the fishery, but the normal staff members didn’t know about it. Tosh’s Donnie caught the manager trying to burn some of the evidence of these people. They weren’t on the proper payroll. This other business there was no payroll. And – and he had this business in my name.

Caprice: And you had no idea of this?

Alice: No! But when Jimmy discovered the business, of course he comes and asks me about it. Bit of a kick in the guts.

Caprice: Well he can’t be seen to favour anyone, he has to ask questions. He must have realised this was Chris’s doing. He must have had previous cases in which the criminal puts something in a spouse or relative’s name to cover it up, and the spouse doesn’t always know.

Alice: I know what you’re saying, but for that moment I feared of him thinking I was a criminal. He also talked of how it would look in court – me having an affair with the detective to lure him away from any suspicious acts that Chris or I may commit. Or Chris raving in court that Jimmy was just trying to put him away to get to me. Sounded as if he thought I was in on it, seducing him so he wouldn’t notice any seedy doing from Chris. I didn’t know of Chris’s seedy doings.

Caprice: Did Jimmy actually say that? That he thought you were deliberately seducing him to get him off-guard? I thought it’s more Chris he was criticising, not you.

Alice: You’re probably right, you would have seen that, I didn’t. You’re obviously more on his wavelength, and for that you’re more worthy of him. 

(Caprice is stunned, not knowing what to say).

Alice: How long have you known him?

Caprice: Six months. When Cassie was up for holiday, we’d go out on the boat with the two girls. I thought I was getting to know him. We talked of the girls, and of Fran and Mick. Look, there’s Fran’s plaque, behind Mick. Just a coincidence, when we first put the plaque there, we didn’t know Cassie and Jimmy, we didn’t know who Fran was. Won’t you say hello to her, I talk to her.

Alice: Hi Fran. You’ll give your blessing for your spouse to remarry. She’s right here, no not me.

Caprice: When I decided it was time to tell him of my feelings, he was caught up in the case involving Freya’s boyfriend and always rushing off somewhere. He had to rush off to Glasgow, and that’s where he met Asha.

Alice: I see. I’m sorry, I didn’t know about you or Asha.

Caprice: So he’s definitely not a Miss Havisham.

Alice: No. Jermaine told you that, did she?

Caprice: Yes. Alice – the case of Freya’s boyfriend. Michael was always kind to Freya and kind to me, but he had some sort of bad past. He knew something of a past incident that the thugs who were after him wanted kept quiet. To try to keep the Shetland police away from it all, he lodged a false complaint against Jimmy. Now if Freya or I were in the wrong place at the wrong time, we may have become suspects in being involved in that complaint. And we would have to co-operate with the cops and tell things truthfully. We would have to accept being questioned, and if we had nothing to hide, then we could speak freely.

Alice: I know what you’re saying. You obviously had feelings for him, but you were just friends, so it wouldn’t be so drastic if you were questioned.

Caprice: It can be drastic for a friend too. My god, the number of times Duncan has been questioned for things, I don’t know if you know.

Alice: I know he was questioned about an old house he owns. Chris was using it to hide Zezi and the other young people. Duncan had no idea. He thought Chris was spending a lot of time with him to help him build his bistro so he wouldn’t go bankrupt. But obviously Chris had other plans. When Duncan lent him keys for the bistro to make copies of, he obviously also made a copy for this house’s key.

Deidre: So he was using Duncan?

Alice: So it appears.

Jenny: How is Duncan now?

Caprice: Especially as Mary has left him – and properly. She’s leaving Shetland with a new guy, I’ve met him.

Alice: As you can imagine, he’s not that great, but Jimmy’s looking after him.

Caprice: And did you hear of the bodies on the beach? It was Duncan who found them.

Alice: Yes, I have. Not a nice thing to happen to anyone. Makes me wonder how much involved Chris was. Anyway, with Freya’s Michael. What was he hiding, and why hide it from the cops when they are meant to be helping him. Do you know?

Caprice: Something happened in a nightclub in Glasgow several years ago. Something to do with a young girl, that’s all I know. He was going to give this information to the Witness Protection Team from Glasgow, who were looking after him. From what Freya worked out, I think it was them who told him to make that false complaint.

Alice: You think it was Asha?

Caprice: Yes. And yet he falls in love with her. And this is after he finds this out, not before.

Alice: Well did he explain to you how it happened?

Caprice: No. I was so shocked when I saw them together, that I didn’t want to talk to him. I didn’t want to hear about it. And when I heard they had broken up, I saw him with you.

Alice: Well then you need to let him explain to you now. (stands up). I’d better get back to work, as I guess you ladies do too. So, Caprice, you will ring Jimmy today?

Caprice: Yes. I will. But what are you going to do? You’re now on your own. Will you leave Shetland?

Alice: I have to stay. The refuge. I have been so involved in setting it up, I need to be here for it.

Caprice: Do you have friends at work?

Alice: I do. I’ll get by. 

Caprice: One last question, Alice. You don’t have to answer if you think it’s not my business. What went wrong with Chris? Before you knew of his criminal activities.

Alice: He was hardly at home. Away all the time. If he wasn’t working on some old house, that he didn’t want me to see, he was trecking in Africa. Angola, so I thought, but I have since found out it was Nigeria. Zezi’s home. Anyway, he was away for so long, I was scratching my head.

Caprice: Trecking in Africa? Might have just been a boy’s trip. My brother used to do that.

Alice: How long ago? And for how long each trip?

Caprice: A month. And years ago, yes I guess it was when he was single.

Alice: So not recently, since he’s been married?

Caprice: I guess not. But if he did, Crystal would just think he was having a boy’s trip.

Alice: A month, yes if Chris just did a month, that would be ok. But he was away for at least three months. Now I know why.

Caprice: And working on old houses? At least he had an interest. Better than sitting and watching TV all day. I loved Mick with all my heart, but he was a bit of a couch potato. I wished he would do something productive, it didn’t have to involve me.

Alice: I know exactly what you’re saying. If he wanted to do up old houses, fine. I would happily come along and watch him. But he didn’t want me to do that. He said he didn’t want me anywhere near this new home until he did it up. But of course I know now the real reason. Another hideout for his victims. Anyway I’d better get back to work, as do the rest of you. Good-bye ladies. (To Jenny) I know you’re thinking of Sandy. His appeal is today, isn’t it. I’m sure he’ll be fine.

(Alice leaves. The other three women get up to join the children and Hamish.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CAPRICE’S PHONE CALL TO JIMMY

(Caprice has caught the bus back to work with Deidre. She is sitting in the lunch room with Deidre, Kirsty and Mags. They sit as she makes her phone call to Jimmy.)

Hi Jimmy, it’s Caprice

I have just come back to work, and I am about to go into the office, but I make this phone call in the lunchroom. I have just come back from Thomas’s funeral. Alice was there. She told me she has broken up with you, and she also told me what happened with Chris.

So now, please ring me. You know I don’t finish work till five, so if you ring before, leave a message. Please come and talk with me. You know my movements. The usual, I bus into town, then I go to the library to pick up Jermaine. You know where to find me. So please ring. If you are not interested, for God’s sake just say so, and I will never pester you again.

So strange. I hated Alice when I saw her with you. I never thought I would feel sorry for her. I have pined over both you and Mick, but I have always had Jermaine. Alice doesn’t have children. She’s on her own now. She says she has friends at work.

And I know at this moment you are at Sandy’s appeal hearing. I hope it all works out and he gets his job back. He deserves it. He’s one of the first people I met in Shetland, and one of the most decent human beings I know. Please tell him I’m thinking of him and praying for him very hard. Oh and maybe you could tell him that Jenny was at the funeral, and she still thinks of him. Maybe he could contact her. But that’s between them. We have us.

I do hope to hear from you, Jimmy. See you then.


	15. True Love Prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the goings-on, and her physical change of life, everything gets too much for Caprice. When she receives a phone call from Jimmy, she faints.

Dear Alex

What a last few days! It all unfolded after Thomas’s funeral. After Alice had spoken to me. So, tomorrow I go to see Jimmy. I will know for sure if there is any hope with him. The others say things are looking up, but I’ve gotten my hope high before, and look what happened.

Well, how did it unfold? I was back from the funeral, I rang and left a message on Jimmy’s voicemail, then went back to work. I concentrated hard on my work, especially as I’ve had a fair bit of time off lately, of which I do not wish to make a habit. Also it got my mind off Jimmy until 5.00.

At 5.00 I was on the bus with Deidre and Mags. Once we were in town, Deidre met up with Hamish and the girls to go to the new house, and Mags went to find Tosh. I was making my way to the library, when the phone rang. When I took my phone out, I saw it was Jimmy, then suddenly I blacked out, and the next thing I remember was that I was sitting on a couple of chairs in one of the library’s offices.

I asked where was I, and I heard Cora’s voice next to me. “You’re in the library, Caprice. You fainted.” Then I saw Kate sitting beside me, holding my phone. I asked, “Where’s Jermaine?” Kate said, “She’s right here, with Molly.”

Kate told me that she and Sandy were walking out of a coffee shop when they saw me looking giddy. They immediately ran to me as I was fainting. Sandy grabbed me just in time to stop me from hitting my head on the ground. Kate grabbed my phone as I dropped it, and spoke to Jimmy. She said he is on his way. Oh how was I meant to speak to Jimmy properly after a fainting spell?

Sandy had carried me to the library, the librarian Gina told him to take me to one of the offices. Cora happened to be in the library, so Gina asked her could they have use of her services. Cora behaved like a mother hen, telling me that I’ve been doing too much, and I should stop trying to be Superwoman. She even told me that maybe I should give the visit to the home a miss for one week, Grace would understand. But I still made it the following night, which was of course last night.

I asked Kate where Sandy was, and how did his hearing go. It sounded more positive than the previous hearing with the MIT squad, he seems happier. Jimmy was very supportive, as he would be. So fingers crossed.

I asked, “Well where is Sandy now?” Kate smiled. “He’s with Jenny.” Jenny had been in the library too, with the kids. I glanced through the window of the office and saw Jenny and Sandy talking together. Hope that has a happy ending too. Kate and I smiled at each other. Sandy was looking very distinguished in a dark grey suit.

Jimmy finally arrived. The others left the room, except Jermaine. I made the comment, “Everyone seems to be in the library, what is this, Thomas’s wake?” Jimmy gave a small chuckle. He is usually very solemn-looking when he’s investigating his cases. It is really something to see him smile. As he did when I first laid eyes upon him.

I said, “It’s the first time I’ve seen you and Sandy in suits. You look gorgeous! You should wear them more often.”

Jimmy commented that Rhona would like them to, but how is he supposed to run around the rocky cliffs of Shetland in a good suit when he’s in pursuit of crims? He then asked how I was, and he got very worried when Kate told him of my fainting. “I’m still here,” I said. “Just a combination of tireness and menopause – and other things that have happened lately.”

Now Jimmy was telling me to rest more. But how can I with all the things I have to do, work, looking after the house and Jermaine, and my commitments to other friends?

Jimmy said to come to his house on Sunday. The next few nights he was going to be busy sorting out Duncan. He is helping him settle in his new flat, and organising money for his bistro, so that Graeme Benson doesn’t try to take it from under his feet.

I then said, “Don’t meet another woman in the next few days. Isn’t Duncan near enough to an old woman?”

Jimmy chuckled again, then said something about there being only me now. I could not allow myself to hear such a thing, I can’t believe it. But he actually kissed me before he left, kissed my lips. I noticed Jermaine cringing. 

Just as he was leaving, he even said he would have liked to take me home but of course he had to go to his own place to organise Duncan. Cora then came in, and said she could take me, or someone else could, there were a lot of takers. She ended up taking me, giving me all kinds of doctor’s advice as I was saying good-bye to her at the door. Would you give me similar advice, Alex? But you always had lots of energy, what with all your jogging. 

So, tonight is Saturday night, Jermaine and I have just had our supper after coming home from Mass. Tomorrow is Sunday – tomorrow I will be with Jimmy. I wonder if I will get angry and emotional when I talk about Alice and Asha, because I know I have to talk about them. But I will be with Jimmy.

Let you know how it sorts out.  
Love Caprice.


	16. And Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice and Jimmy are finally together. Jimmy has to convince her that she isn't in the shadow of Alice or Asha. They then have unexpected visitors, and Caprice hears what she has always wanted to hear.

Dear Cassie

God know what our crazy parents are doing! We are here now outside your home. Your dad has summoned me to the front yard and I am sitting in the little dinghy with my ipad. Took this chance to write to you. I’ll have to practise writing emails on my new iphone. I keep telling Mum to get one. What does your Dad have?

Well anyway, here we are. Mum and Jimmy are sitting in that rocky part by your house, that meets the beach. Sitting in that little area, not sure how much is concrete, how much is rock. But I guess it is solid, you’ve lived in the house and others before you. One of the oldest houses in Lerwick, so Miriam tells me. Mum and Jimmy are talking, and Jimmy has brought out some white wine, as Mum doesn’t drink whisky. Won’t let me try it either.

We started the day as a usual Sunday. Mum did the washing, we had lunch, though Mum was too nervous to eat much. Almost made me the same way. Because we were supposedly to be spending most of the afternoon at your place, Mum was on my back to finish any homework I had by midday.

But how long we were to spend, well that depended on how things were to work out with our folks. It does appear that Alice Brooks is out of the picture. 

We caught the bus to town, then hopped onto the one that goes to the Lodberries district. Mum appeared to be stopping and starting. My god, am I going to be like that with my first guy? Or is my first guy Craig? Was Mum like this when she was young and first met Dad? What were you like with Edison? Anyway, we’re off the bus, Mum wants to run towards Jimmy’s house, then stops, she says for a breather, she’s not as young as she was. More to get her nerves together. Worried that Alice will appear at the house. Alice wouldn’t dare!

One time when she stopped for a moment a police car zoomed past us. I turn around to look at it briefly. Then Mum walks over to me and looks at it for one second. It goes past Jimmy’s street, so the cop doesn’t need to drop in on Jimmy for anything. We go on, running faster as we get closer to your house. We’re running on the pavement by the old rocky wall that we have leaned against a few times. Mum and Jimmy leaned against it when drinking wine or coffee. Good leaning wall, she leaned against it with Cora once when Cora dropped in.

Then we’re at the old gate, and running down the stairs. Your front door is open, I call out “Jimmy!” Mum made a comment on how strange that a policeman should leave his door open. He of all people would be paranoid about security. He couldn’t possibly be out. But where is he? Mum walks to the other side of the front yard. I think she is getting cold feet, but she’s touching up her make-up. 

Already November, it’s already getting cold, I mean cold cold as we’re on top of the globe. In Australia they will be gearing up for the heat. I don’t miss the heat! I thought I felt one or two snowflakes, though a bit soon for snow. But this is Shetland, and you know how the weather goes funny. I hear Mum muttering the words that Magnus taught us – “Sometimes the snow falls down in June...” I then finish it, “Sometimes the sun goes round the moon.” Mum says, “Is the sun about to go round the moon now?” I walk around the house to look for Jimmy.

I found him. He was sitting in the rocky part by the beach, with a glass of whisky. I climbed onto the rocky wall, he told me to be careful, and asked where Mum was.  
“She’s coming. She’s here,” I said, then I shouted, “So, what’s happening? Are you going to be my new Dad?”

Jimmy looked me up and down. “Talk louder, Jermaine, Iceland didn’t hear you.”

“So? Will Cassie and I be sisters?”

“You became sisters long ago.” Jimmy smiled. By then Mum had appeared, and was crawling over the weird walls to the rocky area. She’s not much of a climber and of course wore a nice skirt today. She tried to speak, and was looking at Jimmy’s whisky. “I have white wine,” he said, and went in to fetch the bottle and two wineglasses.

When he came out, Mum said, “Do you not have plastic glasses, that’s more practical for outside. They could break easily on these rocks. And a bottle – Jimmy, don’t you have a cask? What do you call it in Britain – bag in the box? Bottles are for special occasions.”

“This is a special occasion,” said Jimmy. “You’re here.” Mum looked like she would start crying any time. I made a comment about her turning on the waterworks, and how embarrassing it was. That’s when Jimmy told me to go and sit in the dinghy. When I said I would be emailing you, he thought good idea, and to let him know immediately when you reply.

So here I am, inbetween writing to you, I look down over the wall to see what they’re up to. They’re sitting close, I didn’t hear too much shouting. There was a bit, probably about Alice – or Asha. But it looks ok now, though I will cringe if they kiss. No Cassie, I am not video-taping them doing sloppy stuff. I should ask Tosh to do it. She’d have a few laughs but then wouldn’t want to show disrespect to her boss. She’s probably doing sloppy stiff with Donnie at the moment. Oh but Cassie, I hope you meet someone else one day, and you will be happy. Me, I have a bit more time.

I must sign off now. I promised Marie I would email her today, so I must do that. It will be late at night in Adelaide at the moment, so she’ll get my email is she happens to be up late. But I’ll keep you tuned.

Love Jermaine.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________---

CONVERSATION BETWEEN CAPRICE AND JIMMY

Jermaine: Mum, must you turn on the waterworks? It’s embarrassing!

Jimmy: Jermaine, why don’t you go and sit in the old dinghy? Your mum and I need to talk. You’ve got your ipad?

Jermaine: I was hoping to email Cassie.

Jimmy: Good! You just do that. Let me know when she replies.

(Jermaine climbs over the wall and into the dinghy).

Caprice: (sighing) So, where do I start? Is it true that Christopher Brooks was the head of the human traffickers?

Jimmy: Not the big, big head, someone as big as that is hard to find. But he was the head of the people here.

Caprice: Was he to do with those people Duncan found on the beach?

Jimmy: Very likely.

Caprice: So now he is in jail, a divorce will be easy. Alice will be a free woman.

Jimmy: But it didn’t work out. Isn’t that what she told you? Isn’t that why you rang me?

Caprice: Yes. But I’m still getting my head around it. Chris had a scam company in her name? Of course you had to question her about it, and she took it the wrong way.

Jimmy: And when I thought Chris might be encouraging our affair to take me off scent of what he was doing, and also to denounce me in court.

Caprice: And Alice thought you were accusing her of seducing you as part of the deal? I told her surely you were criticising Chris rather than her.

Jimmy: But she didn’t see it that way. It put a dampener on things. Similar things happened with Asha.

Caprice: What happened with Asha?

Jimmy: You never gave me the chance to explain her, Caprice.

Caprice: Well explain it now.

Jimmy: She was the only person we knew in Glasgow who knew Michael was in Shetland, and was in Shetland herself when he was murdered. That made her look like the person who leaked the information to Calvin Sawar.

Caprice: But it wasn’t her. It was Leanne, or should I say Lena.

Jimmy: You know about that? I believe she gave Billy a note to pass onto you.

Caprice: Yes. I know everything about her, even about Robbie. Crazy ideas she had, look where it led her. But as soon as you found out it was her, that would take Asha off the hook. And liked with Alice, you were doing your job and can’t be seen to favour people.

Jimmy: Oh Asha realised that. But it still put a dampener. And there were other things that got in the way.

Caprice: What other things? Would those things get in the way with me?

Jimmy: You met DCI Cole. Those cops in Glasgow, they have different methods of dealing with crimes. Very gung ho. I’m not always comfortable with it. Asha was a bit gung ho about Michael’s situation. Though she said she thinks Freya felt better after the meeting.

Caprice: Well I can tell you she didn’t. She understands things better but it didn’t really make her feel better. How could it, it didn’t bring Michael back.

Jimmy: I know. But haven’t I put a dampener on you? I seem to be good at that. Why are you here? Other women would have gotten fed up long ago.

Caprice: I’m not other women. I’ve always thought I wasn’t good enough for you.

Jimmy: Why think that? I stuffed up, not you. Did you really think I thought you were too dumb? I never thought that for a second.

Caprice: And yet, when I was young I thought men didn’t like clever women. Now I’m the dumb blonde.....

Jimmy: You’re not a dumb blonde. And what these other guys thought – did Mick think like that?

(Caprice doesn’t know what to answer )

Jimmy: I shouldn’t think so. You were obviously good enough for him. No, I never met him, but he must have been some guy to marry you. He loved you for yourself, and so do I.

Caprice: Have I just heard right?

Jimmy: Come over here. Sit next to me.

(Caprice moves next to him)

Caprice: Those other two being suspects. I told Alice that Freya and I could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time when Michael put that false complaint against you. We could have been suspects with that complaint. And we would have had to accept that the cops are doing their job and co-operate and just tell the truth.

Jimmy: Caprice, I know you and Freya well enough to know that you are both law-abiding citizens. If you were in the wrong place, I’d know there would be an explanation and that you would tell it.

Caprice: You know me well enough? What of the other two? I thought you knew Alice in high school.

Jimmy: But I hadn’t seen her for many years. She could have turned into anything. And look who she married.

Caprice: But she didn’t know he was involved in trafficking.

Jimmy: So it turned out.

Caprice: She complained about the marriage because he was allegedly going off to do up their old house. Away a lot to do something productive. It wasn’t as if he was seeing another woman. You are away a lot when you have to go investigating. The reason why I had trouble trying to tell you of my feelings. Did Alice think of that?

Jimmy: Probably not. So she may have eventually been put off anyway.

Caprice: But I’m not. It’s your job. You have to.

Jimmy: You’re a decent person who understands that.

Caprice: But it doesn’t make me a sex goddess.

Jimmy: I wouldn’t say that.

Caprice: I can’t go sneaking up at you in a bar like Asha. How did you succumb to that? Explain that to me now. I thought that case was heavy-going, and all that time I worried that you might get beaten to death by one of Calvin Sawar’s guys.

Jimmy: Oh that nearly happened?

Caprice: What?

Jimmy: Well, not one of Sawar’s guys, one of Arthur McCall’s. Did Tosh mention him to you?

Caprice: Yes. He was some sort of gangster who owned a nightclub called Level 9, and Michael used to work there. Something happened there, something to do with that young girl you met at the airport after seeing off Asha. Michael knew something and was going to tell the police, hence his witness protection.

Jimmy: Aye, but Arthur had nothing to do with that, he just owned the nightclub.

Caprice: And Calvin was his lawyer when he got arrested for drugs.

Jimmy: And I was involved in his arrest. He was released from prison the day I arrived in Glasgow. He sought me out and made threats on me. While he was in prison, one of his thugs broke into Fran’s parents’ house.

Caprice: Oh my god! How did you find that out? How did they find out who Fran’s parents were and where they lived?

Jimmy: I don’t know, but I guess they did some asking around. The only thing they stole was a photo of Fran. Arthur kept it in a yellow envelope then got it out to show me. Later he burned it in front of me. I was totally beside myself, not only watching that but know what he had done to her parents. When I left his pub, he sent one of his guys out to attack me. I managed to punch him first and get him to the ground.

Caprice: Jimmy, that’s not like you to resort to punching someone. What if he charged you for assault, and you a policeman?

Jimmy: I know. But he would have to explain why. But you’re right, I normally would never raise my fist. That’s how much it all got to me. That case was heavy-duty. I was in tears, I was all over the place. I went to the bar, to try to calm down. I’d probably had a few drinks, when Asha appeared. She said she wanted to explain things about Michael, and wanted to do it somewhere private. So we went to my hotel room. I mentioned Fran, was still upset, and that’s when it happened.

Caprice: Sex on first date? I would never have done that. Did she say the following morning that she wanted to see you again, make a proper relationship?

Jimmy: She left before I woke. When we got together again up here, she said she didn’t want to overstay the welcome.

Caprice: Some excuse! Something I would never do! I would have woken the guy or left a note. And I wouldn’t have gone to bed on first date.

Jimmy: I know. Makes me a bit of a tart, doesn’t it.

Caprice: It makes me feel boring and inferior. I couldn’t do it anyway. What would Jermaine think? Her mother visiting strange men in hotel rooms? Men she’s only just met?

Jimmy: I know. I wouldn’t want you to. That’s why you’re here now. And I know you care for Jermaine, you’re a grand mum.

Jermaine: (from above) Grand mum? Are you saying I’m pregnant?

Caprice: (gasps) Oh she’s cheeky today!

Jimmy: Jermaine, go back to your emails. She needs a father figure.

Caprice: Are you applying for the job?

Jimmy: Maybe.

Caprice: And if you get called back to Glasgow?

Jimmy: There’ll be no woman there. There normally wouldn’t be. If that incident with McCall hadn’t happened, I would have been chilling out in my hotel room, had time to go through all my texts. And I would have found yours. And I would have been on the first plane back to Lerwick to find you.

Caprice: You don’t need to find me, Jimmy. You know I’m always here. How were Fran’s parents about the break-in?

Jimmy: They thought it was just kids doing an opportunity. But the photo they took. The photo of Fran at the end of her marathon. I don’t think there’s another copy of that photo.

Caprice: You mean this one? (takes the photo out of her purse). You did have another copy, and you gave it to me. Do you still have Mick’s photo?

Jimmy: Yes I do. Safe in my wallet. I’ve been looking at him lately, and I think he’s cross with me.

Caprice: You’d better make him happy.

Jimmy: If I can make you happy.

Caprice: Jimmy, about this Arthur McCall. If he was being released from prison, why would Michael be testifying against him? He wasn’t really, was he?

Jimmy: No. You guessed right, it was to do with that incident at Level 9. But Witness Protection wanted to keep it hush-hush, not let anyone else on the force know.

Caprice: Which upset you and caused you to play Greek parties with your plates. I will always remember you yelling “For the love of Christ!” I’d never seen you like that before. I thought all cops were meant to communicate with each other. It’s not as if they’re telling the public.

Jimmy: I know what you’re saying, Caprice.

Caprice: So she hides that from you, stops you from doing your job properly and you fall in love with her. And after this, not before.

Jimmy: Oh I’m not sure if it was actually Asha herself to decided to hide it from our met. Her section, yes. But her supervisor has a lot of influence, I saw them together in the meetings. She was trying to explain his actions in the hotel room. And I’m not sure whether to call it love.

Caprice: Attraction.

Jimmy: I guess. But she’s not here now. You are.

Caprice: And Alice? Did you love her?

Jimmy: Aye. I thought I did. But Caprice, I swear I thought I had lost all hope with you. I know, I know I should have contacted you after Asha left. I have wondered what you must think of me, whether it could be enough for you, after all this.

Caprice: Of course it’s enough. I have always loved you, Jimmy, right from the first moment I laid eyes upon you. It’s not the way I hoped or how I planned, but somehow it’s enough.

Jimmy: Come over here. (places her against his shoulder, puts his arm around her.)

Caprice: So, the cases are solved. Very sad, families affected. But I believe Zezi is back with her mother.

Jimmy: They were estranged. Her mother lives in London. That’s another story. But aye, they’re sorting things out together.

Caprice: What about that family in the scrap metal business? Did you solve that one? Were they to do with the human traffickers?

Jimmy: No, that was a family dispute. Another dysfunctional family. The older son who died was aquainted with some of the traffickers. He did some other illegal stuff like growing put, whether he was involved in the slaves, I don’t know. But it wasn’t the reason why he was killed. He was a bit of a bully to the younger brother, so he and his girlfriend finally took to him. Then they killed the mother as well, because she witnessed it.

Caprice: My god. Wasn’t the younger brother injured?

Jimmy: He told his girlfriend to do that to him so he would look like a murder attempt.

Caprice: Why go to such extremes? Couldn’t he have just run away, he was old enough? Did the mother know about the older boy being a bully? Could she have done something about it?

Jimmy: I don’t know, but as you have seen with other cases, Caprice, people go crazy over anything and go to desperate measures.

Caprice: I’ll try not to. Like what Chris Brooks tried to do. That day when PC Grant brought the girls home. Chris was going to bring them. Jermaine said PC Grant jumped in to take them before they knew what was happening. They couldn’t work out why. But we know why now.

Jimmy: Aye, chances that he was intending to kidnap both of you. We didn’t know for sure that he’d do it but we suspected.

Caprice: Did you know he was guilty then?

Jimmy: Not at that point, but he was a suspect. While Alex was with you, that was when I found Zezi, and that’s when we knew. And if he did abduct you and Jermaine, it wouldn’t just be to obtain more slaves. The other reason, to spite me.

Caprice: Just like Calvin Sawar did. But what would he do with me, I’m older. Who would want to buy me?

Jimmy: As soon as he’d finished stirring up me, he would probably have dumped you in the water like they did with those guys on the beach. And that makes me shudder, Caprice. Bad enough to do it to anyone, but to you. Oh Caprice, if anything happened to you or Jermaine, I would never forgive myself.

Caprice: Well nothing did. We’re here.

Jimmy: Caprice....(holds her hand) do you bite your nails then paint them or paint them then bite them?

Caprice: What? What kind of question is that? I don’t bite my nails, does it look like I do?

Jimmy: No. I....I’m trying a pick-up line.

Caprice: As if you have to. But my nail polish is chipped because I’m constantly working and looking after Jermaine and doing things. I’m tired. And change of life too.

Jimmy: Go part time

Caprice: I need to be fulltime. I don’t have a husband, Jimmy.

Jimmy: Would you like a new husband?

Caprice: Well I.......................why are you asking?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Marie

Well, of off the things that have happened in the last year. Something wonderful has just happened! Maybe the most wonderful things in the world – or the second most wonderful thing, the most wonderful thing would be me marrying Craig. But I must start by saying I have a new friend called Zezi.

Yes, we are here, we are at Jimmy’s place. It was looking like Jimmy and Mum were working out. I was summoned to the dinghy in the front yard, while they sat and talked in the rocky side by the beach. Jimmy’s front door was open, I looked around a few times to see if Duncan was anywhere. Isn’t he meant to be living here now permanently now that Mary has left for good?

I had just finished emailing Cassie, who is now at Aberdeen Uni, protection from the human traffickers. Let’s hope there are none in Aberdeen. I was nearly mobbed by one and I didn’t even know it. Well, I don’t know for sure if Christopher Brooks was going to take me and the girls, but I think Jimmy believes it. PC Grant obviously did.

So, as I said, i had just finished emailing Cassie, when a police car pulled up next to Jimmy’s car. Jimmy’s house is old and doesn’t have a garage or driveway, so cars need to be parked further down the road, at the end of this pathway amongst the old homes. As well as a uniform policeman there came out two dark-skinned ladies. The cop stayed by the wall while the ladies came down the stairs towards me. They wanted to talk to Jimmy and asked if I was Cassie.

“No, I’m Jermaine,” I said.

“You’re Australian?” said the older lady. “Why are you living in Shetland?” The older lady – well she wasn’t that old, she’s in her late 30’s and the other one about 18 – 20. The lady in her thirties had long hair in tight braids, and the young girl was a bit taller with short hair.

“My dad died,” I said. “Mum wanted a new start. We’ve been here nearly 2 years. And Cassie’s mum had died.”

The older lady looked down over the wall. “Ah, and your mum and Cassie’s dad met each other. That’s lovely.”

“Jimmy had a few other ladies before he and Mum got together.”

“But the locals say Mr Perez constantly pines over his dead wife.”

“Well they would say that, wouldn’t they.”

“Oh, and I’m sorry, we must introduce ourselves.”

And what an introduction. The younger lady was none other than Zezi, the girls who was kidnapped by Chris Brooks and his mob. The other lady was her mother, Olivia. 

Olivia had Zezi and her brother Daniel when she was very young and wasn’t in a good life at the time, so felt she wasn’t able to care for the children. Hence they went to live with their father in Nigeria. When the father died, Zezi left school to look for work to support herself and various young cousins. Some man told her he could get her a good job in a restaurant in Paris. I’d feel a bit sus if a stranger said that to me, about some overseas job, but maybe it is different in other countries. Australia is a big island on its own, surrounded by sea, and one would think very carefully before running off to a job in another country. No doubt Mum did just before we left, but she was older and made that decision herself. Nobody lured her. And we travelled to Scotland through the right channels.

Well sure enough, this guy turned out to be working for human traffickers. She was sold as a slave in Nigeria’s capital city Abuja, to Chris Brooks. She was taken to Scotland, meant to eventually be sold in Glasgow or Edinburgh, or maybe one of the big cities in England. Not London, that’s too cosmopolitan, more cops and security people, more liked to be caught out. Of course she and her friend Niki were hidden in old houses in Shetland, where they were highly unlikely to be found.  
But Daniel went looking for her, and they managed to contact each other via Instagram. So he found her whereabouts but was killed and chopped up by one of Chris’s guys. It was at this time that Olivia felt ready to reunite with her children. She was to meet up with Daniel with ransom money to save Zezi, but couldn’t get the money so chickened out. She realises now that she should have gone to see him, even if she said she didn’t have the money. Would she have been killed?

When she saw Daniel’s death on the news, she went to the police, Jimmy went out to find Zezi, and the rest is history. Sadly, Niki was very sick and died. Those rotten criminals just dumped her in the bushes in front of the old house, and Jimmy and his team found her body.

I looked at Zezi up and down and commented on what a brave girl she must be. How happy and healthy she looks now! I can’t start to imagine what she had recently been through. How I wanted her to remember Shetland in a good way, so I insisted on taking her along the beach and show her the sights on the sea and cliffs from the nearby jetty. One of the first things Cassie did with me. I wondered if there would be any fishermen on the jetty. There were one or two.

We ran along the beach to the jetty. Mum and Olivia made this joke, “Oh dear, Zezi’s been kidnapped again.” Mum called out, “Don’t be too long, she has to catch a plane!”

Jimmy had gone into the house to fetch another wine-glass for Olivia. Olivia and Mum sat on the rocks on the beach and chatted. Before we set off for the jetty, I asked, “Aren’t you also going to get a glass for Duncan? Where is he? Is he here?”

“No, I’ve found him a flat,” said Jimmy. He pointed to the tall white block of flat across the road.* “He’s in one of them. Where I can keep an eye on him.”

We all giggled. Olivia said, “Isn’t he Cassie’s real father?”

“That’s right,” said Mum. “His second marriage has just broken up. He used to chase other women a lot.”

Olivia asked, “Did he also do that with Fran?”

Jimmy sighed, “Aye, he did.”

“And so strange,” added Mum. “Now he’s free to chase any women he likes and no-one would care, yet he pines over Mary.”

Jimmy replied, before he went inside, “He had to learn his lesson some time. Pity it’s too late. Let’s hope he meets someone new that he wants to be loyal to.”

On the jetty, Zezi and I sat and chatted and gazed at the clear blue sky and ocean. Touch wood that Shetland doesn’t get too affected by pollution like bigger cities. Or by climate change. As you know, Marie, our Adelaide, a small city, has dreadful ozone layer problems.

I pointed out to her Magnus’s shack, and the direction to Alan’s sanctuary. He and Jo have gone to Aberdeen to see Cassie, then they will go and check out business in Glasgow. Alan is trying to decide whether to keep the sanctuary or sell. I know he still has love for it. He should keep it, and if he should want to pick up other business elsewhere, hire someone to look after the animals.

Zezi’s life in Lagos was happy – a very busy and heavily populated city, but vibrant. Zezi’s father was a successful businessman and was able to send her and Daniel to a good school. A lot of poor people can’t afford education, but, like anywhere, people are trying to do something about it. Zezi wants to, is thinking maybe she should train as a teacher. Help other young ones. And her eyes have certainly been open, she will train them not to succumb to strangers offering wonderful jobs. As she now doesn’t have Daniel or her father, she will need to apply for a scholarship to get into Uni. She has an uncle to give her some support, and Olivia isn’t wealthy but will do what she can. And Zezi has a lot of determination to get herself through. Of course Mum is going to nag me into saying I should have this.

We finally wandered back to Jimmy’s house. As we approached the oldies, I heard Olivia say, “Your ladyfriend is very nice, Inspector Perez. Is she the new Mrs Perez?”

For a moment the earth stood still. I mean, crazy things can happen with the earth in Shetland, but at this moment it really stood still. I gasped. I saw Mum gasp!

Jimmy’s answer: “Aye, she is the new Mrs Perez.”

Squeals all over! Is this a dream? Do I have a new dad? Mum kissed Jimmy, then received a big hug from Olivia. Inbetween hugging Zezi, I got on my phone to Cassie – “Cassie!! Answer this call this minute!!”

It may have been a few minutes before Cassie did answer the phone, while Zezi and I were jumping on the sand. My god, she could have been outside or in a noisy place where she wouldn’t hear the phone. But she finally rang, and when I told her the news, a big squeal came from the phone, almost as loud as ours. Jimmy asked who that was, I said, “Who do you think?”

By then, the policeman driver was in the front yard, calling down to everyone. Zezi and Olivia had to leave, or they would miss their planes. They would share a plane part of the way. Zezi was going back to Nigeria, but Olivia will remain in her flat in London, and they will write. Zezi did give me her email, and I believe Mum and Olivia swapped contact details.

When it was back to just three of us, Jimmy mentioned dinner. Mum said, “Will we need to buy some? What’s open on Sunday? Cassie said when she came back from Brazil, your fridge was empty.”

Jimmy scoffed, “She would! I do have some things. But we can go and buy some stuff, what do you want?”

I jumped up and down saying I wanted to go in the boat. Surely it will be quicker than a car. Beat the traffic of the last-minute shoppers. I hadn’t been in a boat since before Michael MacGuire died. Jimmy said “OK.” He carried Mum into the boat. I stood there with my hands on my hips. Jimmy says, “Oh come on, you’re not as old as your mum. You can get in by yourself, Cassie does.” But he knows that when Cassie and I are together we will both insist he carry us in like he does Mum. He relented.

So now we’re in the boat, on the way to the city centre. In a minute Jimmy will tell me to put this ipad down and look at the scenery. I do take note of the scenery, in a place like this who couldn’t? And I will have to do as he says, he’s now my Dad. 

So Marie, you will ask what is to happen of me now? What will I do when I leave school? Will I come back to Australia? A very long way. If I manage to save enough money, I’ll visit. But I’m settled in Shetland, and Mum certainly is, now that she has Jimmy. I will reassure Jimmy that I have no intention of running off with a Brazilian guy. I have already travelled half way round the globe to a new home, why do I want to do it again? At least Nigeria isn’t quite as far, if I want to visit Zezi. No, Lerwick is cool. I will remain here. And yes, Craig is here.

So write again soon, Marie. Signing off now from Lerwick.   
Your BFF Jermaine.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh - I have finally finished. With a busy life, as we all know, there is not always time to write one's fanfiction each weekend. But I told myself I must do it before New Year. Managed to do it before the new decade. Especially as it has been announced that more series of the Real Shetland are coming. I need to finish up, or Caprice will be going through more hoops before she finally gets Jimmy.
> 
> So I hope you can all read and see the end. Thank you for the kudo.
> 
> *In the series, there is a tall white building on the other side of the road from Jimmy's house. I don't know what it is meant to be, but as this is a residential area, I don't think it could be offices. I always thought it looked like flats, not just a big home.


End file.
